Valentines Day
by Waterandsky04
Summary: Kagome goes home with Sango and Shippo for a day of valentines but Inuyasha is mad to be left out what happens when he arrives will there be love? will there be kids? warning InuKagSanMir romance i know i suck at this.[COMPLETED AND SEQUAL is up now]
1. Going home for Valentines Day

Valentines Day

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or the gang i wish i did wahh Life is cruel.

"Hey look the village" Kagome said as the gang was on a hill.

"Yeah whatever" Inuyasha said

"Kagome why are you so happy about the village" Miroku asked.

"Don't you guys know it's Valentines day tomorrow."

"What's that?" Shippo asked with caution.

"It's a day for when a guy or a girl like each other they get each other gifts just for this holiday and to show they care. And sometimes you get the bests gifts of all."

" Really like what" Shippo asked.

"Well I'll tell you when you get older Shippo okay."

" Okay but till then can I have a lollipop?"

"Sure Shippo" Kagome dug threw her bag looking for a lollipop. "I'm sorry Shippo I'm all out I'll go and get some more while I'm home."

"WAIT who said you could go home?" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha don't make me say the s word to let me go home for one of my favorite holidays!"

it's her favorite holiday Inuyasha thought to himself.

"FINE but you better be back before tomorrow." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha I wasn't planning on staying that long but since you insist"

"let me rephrase that be back before night fall or I will come over there and drag you back here while your stupid old grandfather puts fake seals on me!"

"Inuyasha you don't have to be so rude I was only planning on going to the store and taking a bath Maybe you should wait for me to say how long I'm going to be gone before you give me a time limit."

"Feh"

"whatever Sango will you come with me?"

"sure Kagome but how am I going to get threw the well?"

"Just hold onto me I'm sure we can get you there why can't we come?" Miroku asked with pleading eyes as he was being left.

"It's a girl thing but I don't want Inuyasha to hurt Shippo so Shippo your coming too okay you can play with my little brother."

"Okay Kagome" he said with a big smile on his face that he was allowed to come.

"Miroku , Inuyasha we will be back by tomorrow morning." Kagome said

"What I said till tonight"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha flung to the ground and Kagome, Sango, and Shippo walked off towards the well.

At the well

"ok just hold on to me you two and we will be there in a minute." Kagome said

"Okay" they said but Shippo's voice more shaky

"don't worry Shippo it's totally safe" then she jumped in the well

"are we there?" Sango asked

"Yeah come on the ladder is over here."

"Wow this is where you live Kagome!?" Sango asked

"Yeah come on I want to show you something that will totally shock you." Kagome led them to the stairs and said look out Sango and Shippo did and saw Cars, streets, buildings, and lots of people.

"So this is the future but what is all of it" Sango asked

"well that's a building and that's the street and those things that are zooming across it is a...."

"demon!" Shippo cried

"no Shippo it's a car you ride in it and I can move you as fast as a demon but don't worry its not a demon at all. Come on lets go in and get you some clothes that will fit this era." Kagome said

Hey everyone i hope you liked it once i get a review i will update and don't review to the name here review to me here. ok thanks!! (:) I'm watching you (:) still watching!!!

REVIEW

(:) Watching you


	2. The Mall

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha which is ok but I can't even own Kyo or Momiji from Fruit Baskets either Come on people be Fair. Am I right? Lol

Valentines Day chpt 2.

Last time:

Come on lets go in and get you some clothes that will fit this era.

In Kagome's room

"Okay Sango this should fit you" Kagome said ( a pink shirt and a black skirt and some under clothes)

"all right" Sango said taking the clothes

"change in there" Kagome said as she pointed to the bathroom

and Sango walked to the bathroom and closed the door slowly.

"I'll go get you some of my little brothers old clothes for you Shippo just wait here okay" Kagome said sweetly

"okay Kagome" Shippo said with a smile on his face

when Kagome came back she had little jeans and a little shirt with a sun smiley face on it (like baby clothes)

"okay Shippo when Sango comes out of the bathroom you can go in there and change"

"okay Kagome but when can I have a lollipop?" Shippo asked pleadingly

"when we go to the mall okay they have a special candy store in there" Kagome said with a smile.

"what's a mall?" Shippo asked

"it's a big place where lots of stores are put in and has everything you could want"

"really!?"

"yes"Kagome said

then Sango came out of the bathroom with the black mini skirt on and the clingy pink shirt(( i know i didn't have that in there but i needed to add something in there to make it interesting instead of sango walked out of the bathroom.))

"wow Sango you look great!!!!" Kagome said

"really you think so?" she asked

"yeah I think Miroku is gonna be more in love with you when we go back tomorrow!"Kagome said

"I sure hope so but if he gropes me one more time I swear I'm not going to hesitate to kill him" Sango said with a stern look

"don't worry I think he will be more distracted about how you look then groping you" Kagome said

Sango nodded and smiled

"okay Shippo your turn" Kagome siad

"Shippo?" Kagome siad

"I'm in the bath thingy Kagome" Shippo said from her bathroom

"oh you scared me Shippo" Kagome said

then Shippo busted out of the bath room with the little baby jeans and the little happy sun shirt with a big smile planted on his face going ear to ear.

"Shippo you look so adorable" Kagome said

"thanks Kagome!" Shippo said as he jumped into her arms

"okay lets get to the mall before the last train sets out" Kagome said

"Mall? Train?" Sango asked

"yeah I'll show you but first I'm going to change I didn't realize that I'm covered in dirt okay" Kagome said

"sure" Sango said. Then Kagome grabbed a shirt and a skirt that was purple and blue and went in the bathroom

Kagome came out in a minute.

" WOW Kagome you look great you should wear that around Inuyasha more often then the thing you normally do" Sango said

"really i don't think he would even notice anything about me he didn't even notice when i got a hair cut last month" Kagome said

" Kagome you only got an inch cut off from your head but still it was a big inch for a demon not to notice" Sango said

" Because he's too busy watching Kikyo" Kagome said (( i hate KIKYO WITh a passion and i want her to go back to hell again!!!!!!!! And stay there sorry Kikyo haters))

" don't worry about that bitch Kagome your a much more better person than her and soon Inuyasha will see it and if he doesn't he's not worthy of you" Sango said (( Sango did you ever take Sicoligy? i know i can't spell for my life deal with it))

"thanks Sango" Kagome said "okay lets go" Kagome grabbed her wallet and exited the room and waited for Sango and Shippo outside her bed room door.

As they went down the stairs Kagome yelled "Mom me and my friends are going to the mall"

"okay dear be back before dinner would your friends like to join us?" Her mother yelled up to her(( this is my actual life here))

"yeah can they also spend the night too?" Kagome yelled again

"sure dear"(( i wish that was my life))

**train station**

"ok this one is our train" Kagome said

"SO THIS IS A TRAIN?" Sango WHISPERD TO KAGOME

"YEAH"Kagome said (( sorry for the caps my computer wasn't working at the time and i can't change it now))

"BUT WE ARE GOING AS FAST AS A DEMON" Shippo said

"DON'T WORRY IT'S MADE OUT OF METAL AND HAS NO LIFE IN IT" Kagome said as they were holding onto the holders for the people who couldn't find a seat as the train moved and Sango and Shippo moving with the trains edgy movements unlike everyone else who was used to it(( ever been on the New York City Subway it's funny wathcing people fall that aren't from around the City like fall and stuff))

"THEN HOW DOES IT MOVE?" Sango asked

KAGOME FELT THAT SHE GOT HERSELF INTO MORE TROUBLE AS SHE KEPT TELLING ABOUT HOW IT WORKS AND THAT IT WASN'T A DEMON AND WHAT METAL IS.

MALL

"THIS IS A MALL KAGOME?" SHIPPO ASKED

"YEAH"

"WHERE IS THE CANDY STORE?"

"WE WILL GO THERE ONCE WE GET OUR SHOPPING DONE"

"OK" SHIPPO SAID IN A DEPRESSED VOICE

"DON'T WORRY SHIPPO WE ONLY HAVE ABOUT 3 STORES TO GO TO AND WE WON'T BE THERE VERY LONG I PROMISE"

"YOU PROMISE?"

"YES SHIPPO NOW COME ON WE WILL GET YOU SOME CLOTHES NOW"

"WHY I HAVE CLOTHES?"

"WELL YOU CAN'T WEAR MY BROTHERS ALL THE TIME."

"OK THEN WHERE DO WE GO?"

"TO GET SANGO SOME CLOTHES"

"THEN?"

"TO GET SOME VALENTINE STUFF FOR MIROKU AND INUYASHA AND FOR MY FAMILY."

"THEN?"

"CANDY STORE"

"YAY"! SHIPPO YELLED BUT IN A CHILDISH VOICE

BACK WITH INUYASHA AND MIROKU

"SO WHY DO YOU THINK KAGOME WOULDN'T LET US JOIN THEM?" MIROKU ASKED

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE SHE DOESN'T WANT US THERE"

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY SHE DIDN'T WANT US THERE?" Miroku asked

"WELL LETS SEE MIROKU SHIPPO, SANGO, AND KAGOME ARE IN HER TIME AND WE ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT AREN'T THERE can you figure out the rest?" Inuyasha said

"IT MAY SEEM THAT WAY BUT REMEMBER IT'S HER FAVORITE HOLIDAY MAYBE THAT HAS SOMTHING TO DO WITH IT?" Miroku said

"MAYBE" INUYASHA SAID as he looked up a the night sky

BUT I HOPE THAT HOBO GUY ISN'T THERE INUYSHA THOUGHT TO HIMSELF( AWWW HE'S JEALOUSE first sign of love but we all know he loves her i mean how obviouse but hey benn there done that for me not that you care right back to the story)

BACK WITH KAGOME, SANGO, AND SHIPPO

"OK SHIPPO GO IN THERE AND TRY ON THESE CLOTHES" Kagome said handing him the little pair of jeans and a shirt that was blue with a green line stripe on the top bottom and sleaves of the shirt. ( THEY ARE IN BABY GAP TO LET YA KNOW)

sorry to leave you at such a stand still but my dad is yelling at me to go to bed i'll update more soon i promise but only if there is a review at least 1 at least please thank you

(:) i'm watching you

(:) still watching

(:) still watching

now im bored


	3. Shopping and meeting Kagome's friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha hey Holidays are coming in like a month or two anyone want to get the gang for me for Christmas?

BACK WITH KAGOME, SANGO, AND SHIPPO

Last time( i don't know where i left off i couldn't find out where i last updated deal with it i put alot in here )

"OK SHIPPO GO IN THERE AND TRY ON THESE CLOTHES" ( THEY ARE IN BABY GAP TO LET YA KNOW)

"OK" He said Happily

A FEW MINUTES LATER

SHIPPO CAME BACK AND SAID IT FIT.

"OK SHIPPO LETS GO PAY FOR IT" Kagome said as she picked up Shippo and clothes

"SO THIS IS HOW THE FUTURE WORKS?" SANGO ASKED

"YEAH THIS IS HOW IT WORKS." KAGOME SAID AS SHE HANDED THE CASHEIR THE MONEY it came out to $15.00

"OK TO THE NEXT STORE I KNOW JUST THE PLACE FOR YOU!" Kagome said with a smile

"WHERE?" Sango asked

"MANDIES!" Kagome said ( ok me punk but them not god life is cruel idea next fic Kagome a punk or at least someone like that hmm thinkingness tell what you guys think.)

"WHO?" Sango asked totally out of the loop

"IT'S A STORE" Kagome said trying not to make it sound so obviouse

"OOOOH" Sango said just clicking in her mind

"OH NO MY FRIENDS ARE RIGHT INFRONT OF THE STORE HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS? OR WORSE WHAT DID GRANDPA TELL THEM THIS TIME? KAGOME THOUGHT TO HERSELF

"KAGOME" THEY YELLED AS HER FRIENDS CAME OVER TO HER.AS HER AND SANGO, AND SHIPPO GOT CLOSER TO THE STORE( JUST TO LET YOU KNOW KAGOMES HOLDING SHIPPO LIKE A BRIDAL STYLE BUT MORE BABYISH OH AND I WASN'T SURE HOW I WORDED THAT WHEN I WORTE IT SO PLEASE DEAL)

"KAGOME WHO IS THIS?" HER FRIEDNS SAID STARING AT SHIPPO

"THIS IS SHIPPO AND THIS IS MY FRIEND SANGO" KAGOME SAID POINTING TO SANGO.

"HELLO" SANGO SAID AND SANGO WAS ABOUT TO BOW BUT KAGOME PUT A HAND ON HER BACK TO SIGNAL DON'T

"HEY THEY" SAID

"HE IS SO CUTE" ONE OF THEM SHOUTED

KAGOME JUST SMILED AND SO DID SHIPPO AT THE COMPLINANT

"HOW OLD IS HE?"

WELL I CAN'T SAY HE IS OVER 20 YEARS OLD KAGOME THOUGHT

"HE'S 3 YEARS OLD" SANGO SAID NOTICING THAT KAGOME WAS IN TROUBLE

"HE IS THAT OLD AND SO SMALL"ONE OF THEM SAID

"PRE-METURE" KAGOME SAID HOPING THEY WOULD BEILEVE HER

"HEY KAGOME WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE HOSPITAL PNEAMOINIA I THOUGHT YOU HAD 105 fever?" ANOTHER ONE OF HER FRIENDS SAID

KAGOME JUST STOOD THERE DUMBFOUNDED "UHHHHHHH" WAS THAT WAS HEARD

"WELL I WAS FEELING BETTER AND THEY SAID I WAS ALRIGHT TO GO HOME BUT I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL JUST YET I'LL BE BACK IN A DAY OR TWO"

"KAGOME DID YOUR MOM GIVE BIRTH AGAIN?" ANOTHER ASKED

"NO WHY?"

"WELL IS HE YOURS THEN?" YUKA ASKED SANGO

"ME NO HE ISN'T MINE HE'S......"

"KAGOME IS HE YOURS?" YUKA ASKED

"MY MOMMY IS KAGOME" SHIPPO SAID IN A KIDS VOICE

"WHAT THEY" SCREAMED AT THE SAME TIME

"KAGOME HOW COULD YOU GIVE BIRTH YOUR ONLY 15 YEARS OLD WHAT DOES YOUR MOTHER THINK?"

"DON'T TELL ME HIS FATHER IS THAT SELF OBSURBED JERK THAT YOU TOLD US ABOUT?"

"WAIT IS THIS WHY YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR MONTHS?"

"UHHH" KAGOME SAID STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO SAY AND SANGO JUST AS DUMBFOUNDED AS HER

"MOMMY DID I DO SOMTHING WRONGE" SHIPPO SAID IN A INOCENT VOICE

AS HER AND HER FRIENDS WERE STILL SHOCKED

"NO SHIPPO BUT NEXT TIME DON'T BLIRT IT OUT."

"AND YOU GUYS HIS FATHER Isn't A SELF OBSORBERD JERK OK HE IS REALLY SWEET AND KIND." KAGOME SAID

"KAGOME I HATE TO PULL YOU FROM YOUR FAIRY TALE BUT SINCE YOU HAVE A KID WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT HOJO AND IF IT'S NOT THE SAME GUY WHO IS IT?"

"WHAT WHY AND IT'S THE SAME GUY?" KAGOME ASKED

"BUT HE IS A BAD BOY WE TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF HIM"

SHIPPO JUST STARED UP AT KAGOME

KAGOME KNEW SHE COULDN'T EXPLAIN TO THEM HOW GOOD AND KIND INUYASHA WAS EVEN THOUGH HE DID HAVE A BAD SIDE

JUST THEN SANGO JUMPED IN TO HELP

"YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW INUYASHA SO YOU COULDN'T JUDGE HIM THAT WAY HIM AND KAGOME DID HAVE THEIR BAD TIMES BUT THEY GOT PAST IT AND NOW HE IS MORE IN LOVE WITH HER THEN EVER." SANGO SAID

"SORRY KAGOME WE WILL CALL YOU TONIGHT OK BYE" THEY SAID

(GO SANGO IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY , GO SANGO IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY)

"THANK YOU SANGO IT JUST GETS TO HARD TO EXPLAIN THINGS SOMETIMES TO THEM" KAGOME SAID

"NO PROBLEM YOU WERE OUT NUMBERD NOW LETS GO GET SOME CLOTHES AND THOSE VALENTINE" SANGO SAID WITH A SMILE

"RIGHT"KAGOME SAID IN A DETERMEND VOICE

HER AND SANGO WENT INTO MANDIES AND LEFT ALMOST A HALF HOUR LATER ( THEY WENT ON A SHOPPING SPREE WERE GIRLS WE SPEND AM I RIGHT JUST I WISH IT WASN'T THAT STORE BUT NOW MANDIES HAS PUNK STUFF SO I'M NOT SURE I SHOULD COMPLAIN)

"MOMMY THAT TOOK A LOT LONGER THAN YOU SAID IT WOULD" SHIPPO SAID IN A TIRED VOICE SOUNDING SLITLY WHINNY

"I KNOW BUT ME AND SANGO SAW TO MUCH THAT WE HAD TO BUY" KAGOME SAID IN AN IT WAS LIKE LIFE OR DEATH SHOPPING

"NOW WHERE DO WE GO?" SHIPPO ASKED

"TO GET SOME VALENTINES"

"THEN?"

"I TOLD YOU SHIPPO THE CANDY STORE" KAGOME SIAD

"GOOD BECAUSE I'M GETTING TIRED" SHIPPO SAID

"SLEEP SHIPPO I'LL GET A CARRAGE FOR YOU AND WE CAN ROLL YOU IN IT WHILE YOU SLEEP" KAGOME SAID

"ROLL ME IN IT?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU SHIPPO" KAGOME SAID WITH A SMILE

SHIPPO STARTED TO BECOME SCARED ( HE DOESN'T GET IT)

KAGOME WENT TO THE ELIVATOR THAT WAS ON HER RIGHT AND GOT A BABY CARRAGE FOR SHIPPO

"OK SHIPPO HOP IN" KAGOME SAID

"OK" HE SAID AND SHIPPO GOT IN AND WAITED FOR PAIN WHEN KAGOME STARED TO WALK ( BUT OVLISLY NONE CAME)

hey everyone i'm sorry it's kina a cliffy or w.e and i will update more when i get atleast one reveiw k (:) watching you

(:) still watching you and just to tell you all it's late whe i'm updating this so i would do more but parents late time on computer me grounded Kenda


	4. Hojo

Disclaimer

"OK" SHIPPO HOP IN

"OK" HE SAID AND SHIPPO GOT IN AND WAITED FOR PAIN WHEN KAGOME STARED TO WALK ( BUT OVLISLY NONE CAME)

THEN WHEN SHIPPO FINALLY FELT IT WAS SAFE HE OPENED HIS EYES AND WRAPPED HIMSLEF IN THE BLANKET AND FELL ASLEEP ( AWWW)

"HE LOOKS SO CUTE WHEN HE SLEEPS" SANGO WHISPERD TO KAGOME

"I KNOW" KAGOME SAID with a loving smile at Shippo

"HERE LETS GO IN HEARTS EXPRESS" Kagome said ( GET IT)

WHEN SANGO AND KAGOME ENTERD THE STORE PEOPLE STARED AT THEM BUT ONLY THE SCHOOL KIDS THAT KNEW KAGOME DID.

"OK I FEEL SELF-CONCHISS" KAGOME WHISPERD TO SANGO

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT" SANGO REPLIED

"LETS GET THEM SOME CHOCOLATE AND SOME CARDS" KAGOME SAID TURNING DOWN THE BOX OF CANDY ALISE

"SURE" SANGO SAID

BUT SHE DIDN'T GET A REPLY FROM KAGOME BECAUSE GUESS WHO WAS DOWN IN THAT ALISE NONE OTHER THAN HOJO!!! ( didn't see that comin did u?)

"KAGOME" HE YELLED TO HER AND WALKED OVER

WHEN HE GOT TO HER HE REALIZED THAT SHE WAS HOLDING ONTO A CARRAGE With a bundle inside

"HEY KAGOME ARE YOU WATCHING YOUR LITTLE COUSIN OR SOMTHING?" Hojo asked

"AHH........"

JUST THEN HER FRIENDS CAME IN AND SAW THEM AND ( I WOULD HATE MY FRIEDNS IF THEY DID THIS TO ME)

"HEY YOU GUYS" THEY SAID AS THEY WALKED OVER

"HAVE YOU MET KAGOME'S SON YET" ONE OF HER FRIENDS ASKED

"WHAT?" Hojo asked

"YEAH THATS WHY SHE HAS BEEN OUT OF SCHOOL FOR SO LONG" Yuka said

"THATS WHY KAGOME?" Hojo asked

"I AH....?"

"WHO'S THE FATHER" HE SAID STILL IN A HAPPY VOICE ( IS HE STUPID OR WHAT)

"KAGOME THIS IS FOR YOU" HOJO GAVE HER A BOX OF CHOCOLATE

( ANIME FALL)

"UH THANKS HOJO BUT I CAN'T EXCEPT IT"Kagome said

"WHY?" Hojo said

JUST THEN SANGO WAS GETTING ALIITLE ANNOIED OF HOW HER FRIENDS WERE AND HOW HOJO WERE ACTING

"LOOK ALL OF YOU SHE HAS A SON BIG DEAL SHE HAS A BOY FRIEND BIG DEAL!" ( i know she really doesn't but thats what they believe)

KAGOME BLUSHED AT THE LAST PART

"SO WHY DON'T YOU EXCEPT IT AND MOVE ON "SANGO SAID ( WOW SANGO I'M SCARED OF YOU)

"GEEZE SHE IS SUICIDAL GUESS SHE KNOWS HER BOY FRIEND THEY KEPT TALKING AMOUNGEST THEM SELVES" AND LEFT STILL CHATTERING

"SORRY HOJO" KAGOME SAID WITH A SMILE AS SHIPPO WAS WAKING UP

"KAGOME I KNOW YOU HAVE A SON BUT".... BIG PAUSE

"YES?" KAGOME SAID

"WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?" Hojo asked

KAGOME ALMOST FELL AGAIN BUT HELD HER GROUND

"HOJO I DON'T WANT TO SOUND MEAN BUT NO."

"WHY?" Hojo asked

"HOJO I HAVE THINGS IN THE WAY AND EVEN IF I DIDN'T I WOULDN'T" Kagome said trying to get it into his head

"WHAT IS IN THE WAY?" Hojo asked

"ME HAVING A SON FOR ONE BUT THATS NOT SOMTHING IM NOT PROUD OF I LOVE HAVING A CHILD BUT I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE IN MIND IN YOUR PLACE"

"OH I GET IT" Hojo said ( FINALLY HE GETS IT)

THEN HOJO LEFT WITH A SAD LOOK ON HIS FACE

"MOMMY ARE YOU UPSET THAT YOU HAVE ME TO TAKE CARE OF ME?" SHIPPO ONLY HERD OF A SON BEING IN THE WAY

"OF COURSE NOT SHIPPO I LOVE YOU!"

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT IM IN THE WAY?"

"SHIPPO YOU ARE NOT IN THE WAY IT'S JUST SOMTHING THAT GROWN UPS SAY TO GET ACROSS A POINT THAT THEY AREN'T INTRESTED" Kagome said trying to make it clear

"OH OK" Shippo said

"SHIPPO I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART YOU ARE MY LITTLE BOY DON'T TAKE WHAT HOJO AND ME SAID OK" Kagome said

"OK MOMMY!"

"YEAH NOW LETS JUST GET WHAT WE WANTED AND GET YOU SOME CANDY YOU CAN GET A EXTRA LOLLI POP" Kagome siad

"OK" HE SAID IN A HAPPY VOICE

KAGOME SMILED I'M GLAD HE DIDN'T TAKE IT. I'M GLAD HE HASN'T OVSURBED INUYASHA'S PERSONALITY YET SHE THOUGHT TO HERSLEF

"I'LL TAKE THIS BOX HOW ABOUT YOU?" SANGO SEE ONE YOU LIKE YET

"I THINK I'LL TAKE THIS ONE" ( A REGUALR HEART BOX) ( AND KAGOME GOT ONE IN A SHAPE OF A DOG) ( I KNOW THEY DON'T MAKE ONES LIKE THAT BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT IT SO DEAL WITH IT) "COME IN LETS GET A CARD SO WE CAN GET BACK I HAVE A FEELING INUYASHA IS GOIN TO COME OVER SOON"

"I'M SURPRISED HE GAVE YOU THIS LONG" SANGO JOKED WITH HER

"YEAH I'M SURPRISED TOO" KAGOME SAID WITH A SMILE

"WHERE DO WE GO FOR THE CARDS" SANGO ASKED

"IT'S IN THIS STORE TOO JUST IN THE BACK" KAGOME SAID

"OH I'M NEVER GOING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THINGS ARE HERE"

"DON'T WORRY IT JUST TAKES TIME I STILL GET LOST BUT ON VALENTINES I KNOW WHAT I WANT AND WHERE TO FIND IT"

SANGO STARTED TO LAUGH "AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE"

"HERE IT IS SEE THE CARDS ARE RIGHT HERE"

SANGO PICKED UP THE FIRST ONE SHE SAW AND READ IT

I LOVE YOU

AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY

EVEN THOUGH ALL OF THAT WILL YOU BE

MY VALENTINE TODAY

Hey everyone thanks for your support i truly apprisait it i can't spell anyway if you keep giving me reviews i'll update the minute i check it which is every day and to the person that asked me what color their shirt was it's ummm ..... Black ?

(:) watching the review button please review


	5. Valentine Cards

Disclaimer: Hey i don't own Inuyasha wish i did.

I LOVE YOU

AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY

EVEN THOUGH ALL OF THAT WILL YOU BE

MY VALENTINE TODAY

"THIS ONE IS SWEET" SANGO SAID BUT KAGOME HANDED HER ONE THAT WAS PERFECT.

YOU GROPE ME ALL THE TIME

YOU NEVER HOLD A CONVERSATION

I DON'T KNOW WHY I LOVE YOU

BUT I DO

SO WILL YOU

CELABRATE VALENTINES DAY WITH ME

( ISN'T IT PERFECT I MADE ALL OF THIS MYSELF)

"KAGOME IT'S PERFECT WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?"

"UNDER THE FUNNIES."

"DID YOU FIND ONE YOU LIKE YET?" Sango asked

"WELL MAYBE READ IT" Kagome said

I WROTE YOUR NAME IN THE SKY

BUT IT BLEW AWAY

I WROTE YOUR NAME ON THE ON THE GROUND

BUT IT WAS WASHED AWAY

I WROTE YOUR NAME IN MY HEART

WHICH FOREVER IT WILL STAY

SO HAPPY VALENTINES DAY

"KAGOME IT'S SO ROMANTIC!" SANGO said

"YEAH I GUESS"

"WHATS WRONG KAGOME?" SANGO ASKED

"WELL WHAT IF INUYASHA IS STILL YA' KNOW WITH KIKYO? AND I'M DOING THIS ALL TO GET MY HEART BROKEN AGAIN!?" KAGOME SAID SADLY

"KAGOME EVERY ONE CAN SEE HE LOVES YOU BUT YOU AND HIM ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN'T SEE YOUR FEELINGS BUT IF HE DOES REJECT AFTER ALL YOU ARE DOING THAN HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU AND I WILL TELL HIM AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART!!!!!!" SANGO SAID

"THANKS SANGO" KAGOME SAID WITH A SMILE

"KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING EVEN YOUR CONVERSATIONS ABOUT THIS GUY IS BAD WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM WHY DID YOU HAVE A KID WITH HIM" ( SOMEONE IN THE BACK SAID NOT TELLING WHO OR SHOULD I SAY???) HOJO SAID HE WENT BACK INTO THE STORE TO GET HIS MOTHER A VALENTINE CARD.

"ALRIGHT LETS PAY FOR THESE THINGS" KAGOME SAID

"KAGOME I FEEL SO BAD YOUR PAYING FOR EVERYTHING"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT" KAGOME SAID AS SHE HANDED THE CASH TO THE CASHIER

"SHIPPO ARE YOU AWAKE?"

SHIPPO DIDN'T ANSWER

"I GUESS HE'S A SLEEP" KAGOME WHISPERED TO SANGO

"WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT THE CANDY HE WANTED?" SANGO ASKED

"WE'LL JUST PICK IT OUT OUR SELVES HE WILL BE DISAPPOINTED IF WE TOOK HIM THIS FAR AND HE DIDN'T GET A LOLLIPOP" KAGOME SAID

"OKAY."

CANDY STORE

"OK WE WILL GET THE CHERRY AND A HEART SHAPED ONE THIS WILL BE HIS VALENTINE" KAGOME SAID

"HE WILL LOVE IT!" SANGO SAID

KAGOME JUST SMILED AND HANDED IT TO THE CASHEIR WITH THE MONEY

"NOW LETS GET HOME I'M TIRED" KAGOME SAID

"YA THIS TAKES A LOT OUT OF YOU" SANGO SAID

AT KAGOME'S HOUSE

"I'M GOING TO CHANGE INTO THE OUTFIT I BOUGHT" SANGO SAID

"SURE" KAGOME SAID AS SHE PUT SHIPPO ON HER BED AND TUCKED HIM IN.

THEN WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM AND WENT DOWN STAIRS TO WAIT FOR DINNER AND FOR SANGO

HEY EVERYONE I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS I'VE NEVER GOTTEN THAT MANY GOOD REVIEWS PLEASE DON'T IT STOP. AND THE PERSON THAT SAID TO CHECK OUT YOUR POEM I'M CHECKING IT OUT NOW. AND UM AND DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER? BECAUSE TO ME THEY SEEM SHORT BUT LET ME KNOW OK.

(:) AND I'M NOT MAD AT THE PERSON WHO USED MY EYES AND I KNOW THEY ARE AWSOME

I LOVE YOU ALL

(:) REVIEW PLEASE

(:) I HAVE IT WRITTEN ALREADY BUT I NEED YOU GUYS TO PUT IT UP AND I LIKE THE ROMANTIC PART WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA SO REIVEW AND YOU TOO WILL READ IT


	6. The phone call with Hojo and Inuyasha ar...

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha

Hey guys i got bored so i'm updating again exactly where i left off.

THEN SANGO CAME DOWN A FEW MINUTES LATER

"HEY SANGO DINNER WILL BE SOON MY MOM IS PUTTING IT IN THE OVEN RIGHT NOW" Kagome said

"OK" SANGO SAID AND SAT DOWN NEXT TO HER

THEY SAT THERE JUST WTACHING SOTA PLAYING A VIDEO GAME.

"DINNER" KAGOME'S MOM SHOUTED

"MOM BE MORE QUIET SHIPPO IS STILL SLEEPING" Kagome said

"OH SORRY DEER I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS ASLEEP" Her mother said

"YEAH HE FELL ALSEEP AT THE MALL" KAGOME SAID

AT THE DINNER TABLE

"WOW THIS LOOKS WONDERFUL!!!" SANGO SAID

"EAT AS MUCH AS YOU WANT" KAGOME'S MOM SAID

SANGO NODDED AND SAT DOWN NEXT TO KAGOME

"SO HOW MUCH LONGER TILL INUYASHA COMES AND GETS YOU?" SANGO ASKED jokingly

"IF THAT HALF BOY COMES INTO THIS HOUSE I WILL PUT SO MANY SEALS ON HIM HE WILL WISH HE HAD NEVER HEARD OF THIS PLACE!!!" KAGOME'S GRANDPA SAID

"DON'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO HIM" KAGOME SAID "HE NEVER MADE A SEAL THAT WORKED IN HIS LIFE"

"YOUNG LADY IF YOU LEARNED MY SEALS YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO DO THE SAME TO HIM" KAGOME'S GRANDPA SAID

"NOT TO SOUND RUDE OR OUT OF PLACE BUT SHE ALREADY HAS SEALS THAT WORK" SANGO SAID

"LIKE WHAT?"

"WELL WHEN KAGOME SAYS SIT INUYASHA GETS FLUNG TO THE GROUND" SANGO SAID

"I NEVER TAUGHT YOU THAT" KAGOME'S GRANDPA SAID

"THE PRIESTESS KAEDE TAUGHT ME AND OTHER THINGS TOO" KAGOME SAID

DINNER WENT SMOOTHY WITHOUT ANY INTERUPTIONS ABOUT THE PAST OR WHAT SEALS KAGOME COULD AND COULDN'T DO

LATER

"KAGOME THERE IS A PHONE CALL FOR YOU" KAGOME'S MOM SAID

"OK I GOT IT" Kagome shouted

PHONE CALL

"HELLO"

"KAGOME?"

"YES"

"IT'S HOJO"

"HOJO I DON'T WANT TO GO...." Kagome was cut off

"KAGOME I KNOW YOU HAVE A SON AND YOU DON'T WANT TO GO OUT BUT...." Hojo stopped himself

"WHAT?" KAGOME ASKED

"I HEARD YOU TALKING TODAY WHEN I WENT BACK TO GET A CARD FOR MY MOM AND..." Hojo stopped for a period

....."YOU SAID SOMTHINGS I THINK YOU LIED ABOUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS"

"LIKE WHAT?" Kagome asked

"HE ISN'T A SELF ABSORBED JERK" Hojo asked

"HE'S CHANGED" KAGOME SAID

"KAGOME I KNOW YOU MAY LOVE THIS GUY AND STAYING WITH HIM BECAUSE YOU HAVE A SON BUT THAT ISN'T A REASON TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY!!!!!!!" Hojo said

"HOJO YOU HAVEN'T MET HIM YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS LIKE HE IS VERY KIND AND SWEET AND..." Kagome was cut off by Hojo

"HE'S CHANGED YOU CAN'T BUY THAT FOREVER!!!" HOJO INTERUPTED

"HOJO DON'T"

"MEET ME TOMMOROW IN THE PARK OK I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ON THE PHONE"

"WHAT TIME?"

"3:00"

"ALRIGHT HOJO BUT IT'S NOT A DATE!" Kagome said

LATER

I WONDER WHY INUYASHA HASN'T COME YET I HATE TO SAY IT BUT I LIKE IT HOW HE DRAGS ME BACK KAGOME THOUGHT AS THEY WERE GETTING READY FOR BED IN KAGOME'S ROOM ( OK KAGOME HAS THE BED WITH SHIPPO AND SANGO HAS THE SLEEPING BAG)

"KAGOME WHATS WRONG ?"SANGO ASKED FROM HER SLEEPING BAG

"WHAT? OH NOTHING"

"YOU MISS INUYASHA DON'T YOU?" Sango said

( JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW INUYASHA IS ON THE PERCH OF THE WINDOW SILL HE WENT TO GET KAGOME BUT SAW SHE WAS IN BED AND LOOKED TIRED HE DECIDED TO SETTLE FOR THE TREE OUTSIDE OF HER ROOM BECAUSE HE COULDN'T SPEND THE NIGHT WITHOUT HER BEINGING NEAR AND HE CAN HEAR WHATS GOING ON)

THEIR TALKING ABOUT ME? BUT WHY DOES KAGOME SOUND SO SAD? Inuyasha thought from the perch of the tree

"YES SANGO I HATE TO ADMIT IT BUT I LIKE HOW HE PULLED ME BACK HE MADE ME FEEL WANTED" Kagome said

MAKES HER FEEL WANTED? Inuyasha thought

"WHATS ON YOUR MIND I CAN TELL IT'S NOT JUST INUYASHA" Sango said

KAGOME GAVE SANGO A LOOK LIKE HOW DID YOU KNOW

"YEAH THERE IS" KAGOME SAID

"WHAT?"

"IT'S JUST WHAT HOJO SAID ON THE PHONE" Kagome said

"WHAT HE SAY?" SANGO ASKED

"IT'S JUST.... I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN TAKE FROM MY FIRENDS AND HOJO ABOUT MY LIFE ANYMORE I MEAN BEFORE I FELL THREW THE WELL MY LIFE WAS PERFECT HERE AND NOW IT'S NOT BUT I LOVE MY LIFE BACK AT THE FEUDAL ERA" Kagome said

SHE LOVES HER LIFE BACK THERE BUT SHE ACTS LIKE SHE WANTS TO BE HERE INUYASHA THOUGHT

Hey guys Inuyasha is finally there i'll wright more soon.

(:) review

(:) review i'm watching you

(:) still watching


	7. Inuyasha rainKagome fire place in the m...

Disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha

continuation: ( pretend they aren't different chapters)

"WHY ARE THEY BUGGING YOU ABOUT IT?" SANGO ASKED

"IT'S BECAUSE THEY WANT ME TO BE WITH HOJO BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE AND THEN HOJO CALLED AND THEN I HAVE TO MEET HIM IN THE PARK TOMMOROW TO EXPLAIN TO HIM HOW I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH HIM AND SOMEONE ELSE."

"WHO?" SANGO ASKED

NOTE TO SELF INUYASHA THOUGHT THANK SANGO

"WELL I LOVE..." Kagome was cut off because JUST THEN THERE WAS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR

"KAGOME" SOTA SAID

"I HAD A BAD DREAM CAN I BUNK WITH YOU TONIGHT"

REMIND ME TO **_KILL_** KAGOME'S LITTLE BROTHER INUYASHA THOUGHT

"SURE SOTA CLIMB IN" Kagome said untucking her conforter

"SANGO I'LL TELL YOU LATER OK" Kagome said

"SURE"

LATER

IT WAS ABOUT TWO IN THE MORNING AND SANGO AND SOTA WERE SLEEPING BUT KAGOME WAS UP AND SO WAS INUYASHA BUT THIS TIME IT WAS RAINING HARD!

SUDDENLY THERE WAS A KNOCK ON KAGOME'S WINDOW WHERE INUYASHA WAS.

"KAGOME" SHE HEARD

"ARE YOU AWAKE?" Inuyasha whispered through the window

KAGOME WENT TO HER WINDOW AND UNLCOKED IT AND INUYASHA JUMPED IN SOAKING WET

"INUYASHA?" KAGOME ASKED IN A WHISPER

"STAY THERE I'LL GO GET SOME TOWELS" she said

"THANKS" INUYASHA SAID WITH the SHIVERS

"HERE INUYASHA" KAGOME SAID WHILE PUTTING A TOWEL AROUND HIM.

"COME DOWN Stairs INUYASHA I DON'T WANT TO WAKE ANYONE"

INUYASHA NODDED AND FOLLOWD KAGOME DOWN THE STEPS

"WHY IS IT SO COLD DOWN HERE?" Inuyasha said with more shivers

"SIT ON THE COUCH INUYASHA I'LL MAKE A FIRE" Kagome said

INUYASHA DID AS HE WAS TOLD

"THERE" KAGOME FINALLY GOT A FIRE GOING SHE SAT NEXT TO INUYASHA

"SO WHY WERE YOU AT MY WINDOW INUYASHA?" KAGOME ASKED

"I CAME TO GET YOU BUT YOU WERE ALMOST ASLEEP SO I STAYED IN THE TREE" Inuyasha said

"AND THEN IT RAINED" KAGOME FINISHED

"YEAH"

( HOW COZY RIGHT THE ONE YOU LOVE AND A COZY FIRE AND VALENTINES DAY IF I HAD FEELINGS I WOULD BE IN SUCH AWWW AND BE GUSHING BUT NO FEELINGS SO I LUCK OUT I GUESS)

HEy guys i was very bored tonight and now my dad needs the phone so review k or eles there will be no one

(:) i'm watching you

and the person who told me to read their poem i couldn't find it but i'll look again k


	8. The late night confession

Disclaimer: i still don't own Inuyasha

Last time:

( HOW COZY RIGHT THE ONE YOU LOVE AND A COZY FIRE AND VALENTINES DAY IF I HAD FEELINGS I WOULD BE IN SUCH AWWW AND BE GUSHING BUT NO FEELINGS SO I LUCK OUT I GUESS)

a straight continuation from last time k:

Valentines Day chapter 8

"I HEARD YOU TALKING TO SANGO WHAT DID HOJO SAY TO MAKE YOU THIS SAD?" Inuyasha said

"IT'S NOTHING"

"IT'S NOT I CAN SMELL YOUR FEELING AND YOUR SO SAD I CAN'T STAND IT"

"I'M SORRY INUYASHA I'M JUST."

"KAGOME WHY DO YOU EXPLAIN TO THE PEOPLE HERE THAT WON'T GET IT BECAUSE I HAVE TO THEY KNOW THINGS THAT NEED TO BE EXPLAINED?" Inuyasha siad

INUYASHA BROUGHT HER INTO AN EMBRACE HE KNEW WHAT SHE WAS DOING SHE HAD TO EXPLAIN SO THEY don't GET SUSPISIOUS

"KAGOME I KNOW YOU THINK I'M OBVLIVOUS TO YOUR LIFE HERE BUT I'M NOT THATS WHY I WANT YOU IN THE FEUDAL ERA SO YOUR PROTECTED FROM THIS" Inuyasha said

"THATS THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU WANT ME THERE?" Kagome asked

"NO KAGOME I WANT YOU THERE BECAUSE I...."

"YOU WHAT" KAGOME ASKED LOOKING UP AT HIM

"YOU KNOW" Inuyasha said

"YEAH I KNOW I'M A SHARD DETECTOR TO YOU" Kagome siad sadly

"NO KAGOME YOUR MORE THAN THAT!"

"INUYASHA" KAGOME SAID GETTING UP "I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU"

"WHAT IS IT?"

KAGOME WAS GONE BUT BACK IN A FEW MINUTES WITH A BOX AND A CARD

"HERE HAPPY VALENTINES DAY INUYASHA I WANT TO GIVE T TO YOU BEFORE I FEEL MORE CRUMBY" Kagome siad not looking at him

INUYASHA TOOK THE GIFT AND PUT IT ASIDE AND PULLED KAGOME INTO AN EMBRACE

"INUYASHA PLEASE I KNOW WHAT AM TO YOU AND NOTHING MORE"

"NO KAGOME YOU ARE MORE YOU ALWAYS WERE AND WILL BE!"

"OPEN THE GIFT INUYASHA BUT READ THE CARD FIRST" Kagome said trying not to listne to what he said knowing it was probably just a joke ( i'm so evil)

"ALRIGHT" INUYASHA SAID PULLING AWAY FROM KAGOME

"I HOPE YOU LIKE IT" Kagome said

INUYASHA READ THE CARD BUT ONE PROBLEM HE COULDN'T READ

"KAGOME I CAN'T READ" Inuyasha said a little embarrested

"LET ME" Kagome said as she took the card out of his hands

I WROTE YOUR NAME IN THE SKY

BUT IT BLEW AWAY

I WROTE YOUR NAME ON THE GROUND

BUT IT WASHED AWAY

I WROTE YOUR NAME IN MY HEART

WHICH IT WILL FOREVER STAY

"KAGOME DO YOU MEAN IT?" Inuyasha asked shocked

"YES BUT YOU DON'T THINK THAT WAY ABOUT ME" Kagome said feeling like she was going to cry.

"KAGOME...." Inuyasha said

"OPEN THE BOX Inuyasha " Kagome said ignoring what he said

INUYASHA OPENED THE BOX AND SAW THE BOX WITH LITTLE BROWN SQUARES

"KAGOME WHAT ARE THESE?" Inuyasha asked

"IT'S CHOCOLATE" Kagome said simply

"WHAT DO THEY DO?" Inuyasha asked

"YOU EAT THEM"

"OH" Inuyasha said feeling like he had no use for them

"KAGOME I GOT YOU A GIFT TOO" Inuyasha said feeling this would make her belive he was saying

"YOU DID?" KAGOME SAID SHOCKED

INUYASHA STOOD UP TOOK KAGOME IN AN EMBRACE AND SAID "KAGOME I HOPE YOU DON'T SIT ME FOR THIS BUT WHO CARES" INUYASHA BROUGHT HIS HEAD DOWN AND KISSED KAGOME

INUYASHA PULLED AWAY AND WAITED FOR A SIT

"INUYASHA DID YOU JUST MEAN THAT?" Kagome asked shocked

"MEAN WHAT?" Inuyasha asked

"THE KISS DOES IT MEAN I LOVE YOU OR HERE IS A GIFT" Kagome asked

"IT MEANS I...LOVE YOU KAGOME" Inuyasha said

THANK YOU I LOVED IT AND INUYASHA I LOVE YOU TOO

"KAGOME" INUYASHA SAID AS HE BENT HIS HEAD DOWN TO KISS HER AGAIN THIS TIME LONGER AND NOT WILLING TO PULL AWAY BUT HE KNEW KAGOME WAS HUMAN AND NEEDED AIR FASTER THAN HE DID.

hey everyone i have a report to do so this is why it's a little short sorry it took me longer than usual for this chapter fanfiction went into an upgraded mode i coudn't get inn. andyway send me a review and there will be a longer chapter ok thanks Bye bye

(:) i'm watching you and to all you guys who have been using my eyes in reviews i don't really care you dt have to apologize for it k

(:) still watching


	9. night and into the morning

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha

"KAGOME" INUYASHA SAID AS HE BENT HIS HEAD DOWN TO KISS HER AGAIN THIS TIME LONGER AND NOT WILLING TO PULL AWAY BUT HE KNEW KAGOME WAS HUMAN AND NEEDED AIR FASTER THAN HE DID.

"THANK YOU INUYASHA YOU GOT ME THE GREATEST GIFT OF ALL" KAGOME SAID BREATHELESSLY

"I DID KAGOME?" Inuyasha asked

"YES THIS IS MY FAVORITE VALENTINES DAY EVER!THANK YOU SO MUCH!" KAGOME SAID

"I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT" Inuyasha said still holding her in an embrace

"NO INUYASHA I LOVED IT" Kagome said

"KAGOME I'M ALL WET YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO CLOSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET SICK" Inuyasha said

"I'LL BE FINE I JUST DON'T WANT TO MOVE FROM THIS SPOT" Kagome said closing her eyes

"NEITHER DO I. I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO GET SICK YOUR ALREADY WET" Inuyasha said

"INUYASHA I'D BE WORRIED ABOUT YOU MORE THAN ME YOUR MORE WET THAN ME I'LL GO GET YOU SOME CLOTHES THAT AREN'T WET" Kagome said as she moved to get out of his arms

"ALRIGHT" INUYASHAsaid as LET GO OF HER AND SHE WENT TO GET HIM SOME CLOTHES THAT SHE'S PICKED UP FOR INUYASHA FOR HOW MANY TIMES HE'S SPENT THE NIGHT

KAGOME CAME BACK IN A FEW MINUTES WITH A PAIR OF PANTS AND A LOOSE SHIRT

"HERE INUYASHA" KAGOME SAID BUT REALIZED THAT HE WASN'T THERE

"INUYASHA WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"KAGOME OUT HERE" Inuyasha yelled

KAGOME WENT OUTSIDE AND PULLED A RAIN COAT OVER HER BUT REALIZED THE RAIN STOPPED

"INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"KAGOME OVER HERE" Kagome lookedaround and sawhim at the god tree. KAGOME RAN TOWARDS THE GOD TREE

"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?"

"I WANTED TO SHOW YOU SOMTHING"

"WHAT?" INUYASHA PULLED KAGOME IN FRONT OF HIM AND SHOWED HER THE MOST BEAUTIFUL TREE IT HAD BLOOMED AND YOU COULD SEE THE SPECKLES OF WATER ON THE PETALS. ( you know how often it doesn't bloom the only time it did was in the movie )

"INUYASHA IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL"

"THIS HAPPENS EVERYTIME IT RAINS I WANTED TO SHOW YOU IT" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. shivers went down Kagome's spine

"W.WE BETTER GET INSIDE IT'S COLD OUT HERE AND YOUR SOAKING WET" Kagome said

INUYASHA NODDED

INSIDE

"IT'S ONLY 3 AM WE HAVE A WHILE TILL EVERYONE WILL WAKE UP" KAGOME SAID WITH A SMILE

"YEAH" INUYASHA SAID

"HERE TAKE THESE IN THE BATHROOM AND CHANGE OK THEY AREN'T WET SO YOU WON'T GET SICK" Kagome said handing him the clothes

"ALRIGHT"

INUYASHA WAS GONE FOR A MINUTE AND THEN FOUND KAGOME ALMOST ASLEEP ON THE COUCH

I SHOULDN'T DISDURB HER SHE IS ALMOST ASLEEP AND IT'S LATE Inuyasha thought

"INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" A SLEEPY VOICE ASKED FROM THE COUCH

"KAGOME YOUR TIRED AND IT IS LATE GO TO SLEEP I'LL BE BACK IN THE MORNING" Inuysha said softly

"INUYASHA COME HERE" Kagome said

INUYASHA WALKED TO THE COUCH AND KNEELED NEAR KAGOME

"WHAT IS IT?" Inuyasha asked softly

KAGOME JUST KISSED HIM ON THE LIPS AND THEN SAID WHEN IT WAS OVER "DON'T GO" Kagome pleaded

"KAGOME YOUR TIRED I'LL LET YOU SLEEP" Inuyasha said back in a whisper trying to be firm

"NO STAY JUST LAY WITH ME" Kagome said pleading with him

INUYASHA PICKED KAGOME UP AND LAID DOWN ON THE COUCH WITH HER HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER AND KAGOME FELL ASLEEP EASILY

THIS IS NICE I'VE BEEN WITH KIKYO BUT BEING WITH KAGOME FEELS BETTER MORE RIGHT AND MORE CONFORTING WITH KIKYO I WOULD HAVE LEFT AND COME BACK IN THE MORNING AND NOT FELT LIKE THIS. NOT LOVED, KAGOME MAKES ME NEED TO WAKE UP AND MAKE ME WANT TO WAKE UP AND SEE THE PERSON WHO I LOVE INUYASHA THOUGHT

INUYASHA FELL ASLEEP AS FAST AS KAGOME DID

MORNING

"AWWWWWWWW" SANGO SAID HOLDING SHIPPO SO HE WOULDN'T WAKE KAGOME AND INUYASHA UP

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" SHIPPO ASKED

"SHHH THEY ARE JUST SLEEPING LETS GO MAKE SOME BREAKFAST" SANGO SAID

"OK" SHIPPO SAID happily

AFTER THEY LEFT INUYASHA WOKE UP HE COULD HEAR THEM

IT TOOK HIM A SECOND TO REMEMBER WHY HE WAS ON KAGOME'S COUCH HE LOOKED DOWN AND SAW KAGOME ASLEEP IN HIS ARMS HE SMILED WHEN HE SAW HER STILL ASLEEP

WHEN INUYASHA WAS ABOUT TO GET UP AND LET HER SLEEP HE REALIZED IF HE MOVED HE WOULD WAKE HER SO HE STAYED PUT THEN A FEW MINUTES LATER KAGOME STARTED TO STIR

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!! Sorry it took so long for an update I was busy more New York state tests Wahhh I Hate Tests Head spinning from test

(:) watching for reviews

(:) still watching

to let all you know i have this all this typed all ready and we are getting to get really good parts so when you review i'll put more up. You reveiw more comes you all know how it works and more reveiws if it's not to much to ask

(:) watching


	10. A dirty morning unknown to all

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha why is life so Cruel Yells up at the sky

WHEN INUYASHA WAS ABOUT TO GET UP AND LET HER SLEEP HE REALIZED IF HE MOVED HE WOULD WAKE HER SO HE STAYED PUT THEN A FEW MINUTES LATER KAGOME STARTED TO STIR

"KAGOME" INUYSHA SAID IN A WHISPER

"INUYASHA" KAGOME SAID WITH A SMILE

"I'M GLAD YOUR NOT SICK I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WAKE UP WITH A COLD" INUYASHA SAID

"NO I WOULDN'T INUYASHA I'M SURPRISED YOUR NOT SICK" KAGOME SAID

"WHAT TIME IS IT ANYWAY" KAGOMES ASKED

"I DON'T KNOW I CAN'T SEE THE SUN SO I CAN'T TELL" INUYASHA SAID

KAGOME SMILED AND LOOKED AT THE HEAD OF THE FIRE PLACE THAT HAD THE OLD CLOCK THAT BELONGED TO HER GRANDMOTHER

"IT'S 10:00 AM" (DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR CHILDREN ARE?) "I DON'T WANT TO GET UP BUT WE HAVE TOO" Kagome whined

"DO WE REALLY" INUYASHA ASKED

"YEAH AS MUCH AS I HATE IT IF SANGO OR SHIPPO WAKE UP IT WILL BE HARD TO WAKE UP THEN" Kagome said

"THEY ARE ALREADY UP" INUYSHA SAID

"WHAT!?" Kagome asked

"I HEARD THEM COME IN BEFORE I WOKE UP" INUYSHA SAID

"OH IN THAT CASE LETS. LET THEM THINK WE ARE STILL ASLEEP" KAGOME SAID said with a smile

"YOU READ MY MIND" INUYASHA SAID with a suductive smile

INUYASHA BROUGHT HIS HEAD TO KAGOME AND CATPURED HER LIPS AND A FEW MINUTES LATER INUYASHA DEEPENT THE KISS AND PLACED HIS TONGUE ON HER BOTTOM LIP ASKING FOR ACCESS INTO HER MOUTH AND KAGOME LET HIM INN GLADLY AND INUYASHA PLACED HIS HANDS ON THE EDGES OF HER SHIRT AND PUSHED HIS HANDS UNDER HER SHIRT ONTO HER SOFT BELLY. TO HIS SURPRISE SHE DIDN'T STOP HIM. AND SOON INUYASHA GAVE INTO HIS TEMTPTATIONS THAT HE HAD BEEN HIDING ALL NIGHT FROM LAYING NEXT TO HER.

AN HOUR LATER

"IT'S A BEEN AN HOUR INUYASHA WE HAVE TO GET UP NOW" KAGOME SAID BREATHLESSLY

"THEY CAN WAIT A FEW MORE MINUTES" INUYASHA SAID BREATHLESSLY ( JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THEY DID HAVE SEX i didn't go into detail really but if you want me too i'll do it in another chapter i'll add fluff) KISSING HER NECK AND CHEEK

"INUYASHA I DON'T WANT TO GET UP ANYMORE THEN YOU DO BUT WE HAVE TOO IT'S 11:30 WE HAVE TO GET UP IT'S TO EASY TO GUEES THAT WE AREN'T ALSEEP"

"ALRIGHT "INUYASHA SAID WITH PUPPY DOG EYES

"INUYASHA DON'T DO THAT YOU KNOW IT'S MY WEAKNESS" KAGOME SAID with giggles

"THATS WHY I LIKE DOING IT TO YOU" INUYASHA SAID KISSING HER NECK suductivly

"INUYASHA WE HAVE TO GET UP SHIPPO WILL WALK IN HERE IN LIKE A FEW MINUTES" Kagome said

"ALRIGHT" INUYASHA SAID

KAGOME WENT TO GO AND GET HER CLOTHES BUT INUYASHA GRABBED HER HAND AND STOPPED HER

"WHAT INUYASHA I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO LET ME GET UP AND GET DRESSED" KAGOME SAID

"WELL KAGOME I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAY IT" INUYASHA SAID

"WHAT IS IT" KAGOME ASKED GETTING ALITTLE MORE SERIOUS

"WELL SINCE WE JUST YA KNOW WE ARE ALMOST MARRIED" Inuyasha said shyly not looking at her

"WHAT INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"WELL THE INU DEMONS HAVE A DIFFERNET WAY OF MARRAGE THAN YOU DO" Inuyasha said shyly again

"HOW?" Kagome asked still confused

"WELL WE HAVE TO MATE WHICH WE JUST DID AND THEN I HAVE TO MARK YOU" INUYASHA SAID finally looking at her

"IS THAT ALRIGHT I JUST COULDN'T HOLD MYSELF BACK ANHOUR AGO TO ASK. I'M SORRY ARE YOU MAD? IF YOU WANT I'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK"

"INUYASHA" KAGOME SAID WITH A SMILE "OF COURSE IT IS ALRIGHT I'M MORE THAN HAPPY TO BE MARRIED TO YOU IT'S a DREAM COME TRUE. I WILL NEVER ASK YOU TO LEAVE MY LIFE FOREVER. I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME EVER"

INUYASHA SMILED AND CAPTURED KAGOME'S LIPS ONCE AGAIN "KAGOME" INUYASHA WHISPERD "I HAVE TO MARK YOU"

"I KNOW" KAGOME SAID PREPARING HERSLEF

"IT WILL HURT ALITTLE BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE IT PAINLESS AS I CAN" INUYASHA WHISPERED

"I TRUST YOU" KAGOME SAID

INUYASHAKISSED KAGOME'S CHEEK AND STARTED TO LOWER THEM TO HER NECK AND BIT INTO IT AND BROKE THE SKIN

KAGOME WINCED A BIT AND INUYASHA PULLED AWAY FAST

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT" INUYASHA ASKED CONCERND

"I'M FINE JUST IT HURT ALITTLE MORE THAN YOU SAID IT WOULD" KAGOME SAID

INUYASHA NODDED AND LOWERD HIS HEAD TO HER NECK AND LICKED THE BLOOD THAT WAS COMING FROM THE WOUND HE MADE

"THERE NOW YOU BELONG TO ME NO ONE ELSE CAN TOUCH YOU OR HAVE YOU" INUYASHA SAID AS IF HE WAS PROUD OF HIMSELF

KAGOME SMILED AND HUGGED INUYASHA AND INUYASHA HUGGED HER BACK

"NOW I REALLY DON'T WANT TO MOVE" KAGOME SAID

"BUT WE HAVE TO ITS ALMOST NOON" INUYASHA SAID

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" KAGOME ASKED

"IT SAYS SO RIGHT OVER THERE" INUYASHA SAID (TV clock)

"OH OK NOW I CAN GET UP YOU WON'T STOP ME THIS TIME" KAGOME SAID WITH A SMILE

"NO" INUYASHA SAID WITH THE SAME SMILE

KAGOME GRABBED HER CLOTHES AND PUT THEM ON AS DID INUYASHA

WHEN THEY LEFT THE DEN THEY WENT INTO THE KITCHEN TO FIND SHIPPO, SANGO, HER MOM AND HER LITTLE BROTHER AT THE TABLE

"HEY EVERYONE" KAGOME SAID

Hey everyone I know I left you at a great spot one of my fav's. anyway I know you all will kill me so I'm not taking my chances and I'm updating and if any of you peeps know and like the anime series called Fruits Basket well I made a fanfic about it please come and check it out it's called "the sickness that changed it all" so if you know it look at it PLEaSe

(:) I'm watching you

STILL WATCHING


	11. Morning excitment

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the gang WAHHHHHHHHHH life is Too CRUEL

"HEY EVERYONE" KAGOME SAID

"GOODMORNING" SANGO SAID WITH A GRIN knowing what happened

KAGOME SAT DOWN AT THE COUNTER TOP AND PUT HER HEAD DOWN THEN HER GRANDFATEHR CAME INTO THE KITCHEN "KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?" KAGOMES MOTHER ASKED WHEN SHE TURNED FROM THE FRYING PAN

"LET ME SEE THAT" GRANDFATHER SAID KAGOME'S GRANDFATEHR WALKED OVER TO KAGOME AND LOOKED AT HER NECK

"IT'S A BITING NOT A CUT" HER GRANFATHER SAID

"A BITING?" KAGOMES MOTHER ASKED

"LIKE A VAMPIRE OR SO BUT IT'S NOT A VAMPIRE BITE IT'S A MATING BITE" HE SAID LOOKING TO INUYASHA

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" SOUTA ASKED

"well when a demon found a mate they mark them then to end it to make them married they bite them on the neck to show other demons that the one that was chosen that was taken and not available like a wedding ring"

"oh" they all said but Sango, Shippo , Inuyasha and Kagome

"Souta go up to your room please" Kagome's mom said

"ok mom" Souta said and left

"Shippo you too" Kagome said

"ok" Shippo said and jumped on Souta's shoulder

once they were out no one talked everyone was staring at each other

"so Kagome did you mate with that half breed" Kagome's grandfather asked angrily already knowing the answer

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for help but he didn't know what to do

"yes" Kagome said looking down

"you shameful little thing!!!!!" her grandfather said AS HE SLAPPED HER ACROSS THE FACE

Inuyasha stared angrily at her grandfather wanting to beat him with the old mans arm to punish him for slapping her.

"now grandpa this is not about who he is or what he is now calm down and let me handle this" Kagome's mom said trying to get a hold of the situation

"now Kagome I know you love him but do you plan on spending the rest of your life with him?" she asked

Kagome looked up "yes"

"Inuyasha will you spend the rest of your life with my daughter or leave without warning?"

"of course I will!!!" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and gave her support

"daughter I don't think you understand Kagome is married to a half demon when she gets pregnant she will have a demon not a human I won't allow it Kagome your not going to be with a half breed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled angrily

he dragged Kagome over and threw a magic thing at Inuyasha that blocked his senses ( it actually worked wow I made him get a spell right just not a right one)

"what the?" Inuyasha said

Hey everyone I read my reviews and you guys were so lucky that when I wrote this I stopped with the caps and they shall never come back again. YAY-ness right? anyway review and there shall be more the more I get the more there will be in the next chapter and not to tempt ya all but this is a really good part in the story.


	12. THE FIGHT

Disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha

"what the?" Inuyasha said

Sango was ready to get Inuyasha out of there because the sense's of a dog demon are so sensitive that he wouldn't be able to see straight.( episode ink painter funny episode)

"grandpa!" Kagome said shocked before Inuyasha as fall to the groundbut Kagome caught him just in time before he fully hit the ground.

"I thought you said that your grandfathers spells never work!?" Sango said

"they don't I'm surprised they did now" Kagome said a little freaked

"Inuyasha can't stay here" Kagome said

"Kagome don't be stupid he said he's just an old man" Inuyasha said

"that is my grandfather" Kagome said

"or am I?" he said with a evil grin

"what" Kagome asked as she looked

"you could not sense it half breed?"

"it's a demon" Inuyasha said

"mom get out of the room" Kagome said

"what?"

"get Shippo and Souta out of here!" Kagome said

"all right"

Once she left

"Sango can you take care of it Inuyasha can't fight the smell is too strong" Kagome said

"it's not just bad for him but for even you Kagome since you have mated it's going into your blood as we speak" Sango said

"we have to go through the well" Kagome said

"you go Kagome I'll take care of the demon" Sango said

"if I do you can't get through the well" Kagome said

"Kagome yours and Inuyasha's life is at stake and Inuyasha won't hold for long in this" Sango said as she dodged an attack

"All right I'll be back though"

Kagome started to run with Inuyasha limping at her side

"you are not getting away" the demon said

then it threw another the smoke bomb and hitKagome this time and when Sango saw her. Kagome was on her hands and knee's coughing and begging for air.

"looks like she will be dead very soon" the demon said with a grin

"ka..go..me" Inuyasha said lifting his hand to her face shakingly

"you don't have any chance of her living it is in her blood stream and she is breathing it in" the demon said

then Sango ran to them and picked Kagome to her feet and leaned her against the wall and checked Inuyasha's pulse it was still there.

Inuyasha started to get up and supported Kagome while Sango went to kill the demon

Sango killed the demon with a butcher knife after a few stab's.

i had to make it a butcher knife they are so cool! anyway loved your reviews hope i get more with this more reviews the more sentences and less of a cliffy there is

(:) watching you

(:) still watching you

(:) all of you are being watched

lol


	13. Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha anyone want to get him and the gang for me for the holidays?

Inuyasha started to get up and supported Kagome while Sango went to kill the demon

Sango killed the demon with a butcher knife after a few stab's

but before it died Sango had a question for it.

"who sent you why are you here?" Sango Yelled at the demon

"N.. Naraku" the demon said before it died

"how could Naraku get a demon here?" Inuyasha said

"I don't know" Sango said as she dropped the knife

"go find Kagome's family make sure they are safe but don't bring them back they can't see Kagome like this they will definitely go ballistic and besides Souta and Shippo are too young" Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome

"all right" Sango said and left

Inuyasha watched Kagome still coughing and begging for air. he looked at her with worried eyes

Sango came down in a minute and said they were fine and gave Inuyasha a glass of water "give it to Kagome" Sango said Inuyasha took it and tried to give it to Kagome but she couldn't take in air or stop coughing

"Kagome please" Inuyasha pleaded with her

"Inuyasha she can't stop the air that she is trying to breathe is full of that stuff"

"I know but maybe some water can wash it out" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha laid her down on the floor and poured some in her mouth but she coughed it up not one drop got into her throat.

"Kagome try to drink this it has it get into your body it might help!" Inuyasha said

"i..nu..ya..sha" Kagome got out between coughs

"I'm right here Kagome but please hang on" Inuyasha siad as he held Kagome's hand tighly in his

"we might have to get Kagome's mom here" Sango said

"I think your right we don't know how to get her to breathe but maybe she knows someone who does" Inuyasha said

Sango left to go get Kagome's mom up stairs and she came down in a few seconds

"oh no what happened" she asked

"a little trouble but a gas came and hit her" Sango said

"gas if it's that we need to get her to a hospital right away her" mom said in a paniky voice

"I'll call a ambulance" she finished

"it will take too long where is it!" Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up in his arms bridal style

"about 2 miles down" her mom said

"okay Sango take care of Shippo" Inuyasha said before he left

When Inuyasha was at the hospital Kagome was pale.When he burst threw the doors nurses stole Kagome out of his arms andput Kagome onto a cot and wheeled her away but Inuyasha wouldn't let them take her so easy It took them a minute to be convinced that they were going to help her.

when they took her Inuyasha was asked so many questions

but the main one was what happened?

Inuyasha just told them "she got gassed"

they raced faster to get Kagome some help because gas kills fast

a hour later

Sango, Shippo, Souta, and Kagome's mom arrived with Inuyasha pacing in the lobby

"Inuyasha what's going on?" her mom asked

"I don't know she is still with the doctor"

"oh my this can't be good" her mom said

Inuyasha looked behind Kagome's mom and saw Shippo and Souta with puffy eyes and tear stains

"don't worry it will be all right" Inuyasha said looking at Shippo and Souta

then the doctor came down the hall and went up to Inuyasha

"your the ones for Higarashi Kagome right?"

"yes is she ok"

"it was very close but we did..." the doctor paused

"well?" Inuyasha said angilly his patience where wearing thin

"she is will be fine you can take her home in a few days" the doctor said

"can I go and see her?" Inuyasha said

"yes she is in room 201" and Inuyasha was gone and the doctor started talking to Kagome's mom about her condition and money and all that jazz ( chicago lol)

Inuyasha stared at the top of the door that said 201 Inuyasha walked in and saw Kagome lying in a bed and something around her mouth giving her air

"K…Kagome" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kagome and took her hand and giving it a squeeze to let her know he was there.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's head twitch and look to him

"Inu….yasha" Kagome said with a smile and realeved that he was there with him

"Kagome don't push yourself"

"I'm fine" Kagome said taking the breathing thing off of her face

"Kagome I thought I lost you" Inuyasha said as he held her in an embrace

"you never will even if you try to" Kagome said with smile as she held Inuyasha the most she could

Inuyasha pushed some of her hair back to relax her

"what did the doctor say?" she asked

"he said you will be fine and you can go home ina few days"

"how Is everybody I mean no one was hurt were they?"

"No your the only one but it's my fault your here Kagome I couldn't protect you"

"Inuyasha it's not your fault I promise you" Kagome said putting her hand on his cheek and looking up at him lovingly as he stood over her

"who was that demon anyway" Kagome asked

"lets not bring that up now" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha I love you thank you for being with me"

"I love you too I could never not be here at your side"

Kagome just smiled then her mom Shippo Sango and Souta walked in

"Kagome your all right!!" Kagome's mom said with tears in her eyes

"Sis your okay I thought I was going to be an only child" (isn't that a good thing?) Souta said

Ok guys that's it i hope you liked it no more chapters no more story for me

lol jk wouldn't it suck if i did just do that lol

(:) watching you and waiting for the reviews


	14. Hospital life

Disclaimer: i still don't own Inuyasha anyone want to get him for me for Hannuka srry i can't spell for my life

"Sis your okay I thought I was going to be an only child" (isn't that a good thing?) Souta said

then Shippo jumped onto Kagome's stomach and hugged her while crying

"Shhh Shippo I'm okay see I'm not leaving anybody" Kagome said soothingly to him

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and gave him a smile

"Shippo I have a surprise for you" Kagome said

"what is it is it a lolli pop?" he asked excitedly

"no Shippo you know how I'm your Mommy" Kagome said with a smile (( okay i know Kagome isn't reallyhis mother but she sorta is and lets just sayshe adopted him k))

"yeah your not going to get rid of me are you?" Shippo asked

"no Shippo I'm not getting rid of you I ...well me and Inuyasha are married so that makes him your father" Kagome siad

Inuyasha and Shippo were shocked he didn't even think about Shippo being his son at all.

"Daddy" Shippo squealed as he jumped into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him

Inuyasha hugged him back ( not like Inuyasha is it or he never had a son before)

"Kagome you and Inuyasha are married?" her mom asked

"oh yeah you guys don't know" Kagome said

"we got married last night the demon way but we will get married the human way too" Kagome said

Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a squeeze

"can I go home now I want to be in my own bed"

you should rest awhile you were just brought inn here about an hour ago" Inuyasha said

"I'm fine Inuyasha I want out of here I feel chained up" Kagome said while sitting up

"Kagome relax I will be right here I won't leave you here I'm right here now just rest"

Kagome laid back down onto her bed and then a knock was at the door.

"now we are all here who could that be?" Kagome said

"Kagome are you okay?" someone said opening the door (( can you tell who it is)) and reveling it was Hojo

"Hojo?"

So this is the guy Kagome didn't want to see Inuyasha thought

"how are you feeling Kagome I heard youcame into the hospital this morning?"

"I'm fine but what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"well we better be going you need your rest" Kagome her mom said dragging Sango Souta and Shippo with her

Hojo waited for Inuyasha to leave because he didn't know who he was but he didn't leave

"shouldn't you let Kagome get some rest!?" Hojo said

"well I promised I wouldn't leave her and I'm not leaving her alone"

"well she's married you know" Hojo said

"to who?" Inuyasha said trying to make it sound like he wasn't mated to Kagome

"Me!" Hojo said trying to get him to leave

"oh I'm sorry but you are a dirty liar and I know Kagome wouldn't marry a dirty liar"

"and how would you know?!"

"Because I married her" Inuyasha said with proud grin on his face

Hojo didn't believe him but looked at Kagome and just nodded

"so your the one that is causing Kagome to suffer"

to suffer Inuyasha thought "what are you talking about"

"she is torn up can't you see that" Hojo said

"I still don't get it" Inuyasha said

"Hojo don't" Kagome got out before gasping for air again

"Kagome!!!!!" they both said and ran to her but Hojo got to her first and rang the help button near her

and Inuyasha grabbed her hand and told her to "hang on"

"you think that will help her she will probably die from you" Hojo said

"not now Hobo she doesn't need you yelling and saying she will die she will make it!"

Hojo just stayed quiet he could see he cared for Kagome

the doctor and nurse ran in the room and saw Kagome gasping for air and Inuyasha holding her hand and Hojo just watching her

"**everyone out the!" **doctor yelled and ran to Kagome's side and grabbed a few things

a half hour later

"okay you two" the doctor said coming out of Kagome's room

"what don't you get about taking it easy?" the doctor yelled

"I'm sorry sir" Hojo said

"is Kagome ok?" Inuyasha asked with concerned eyes

"she was lucky we got to her when we did" the doctor said

"look she can't over do it she needs to stay calm her nervous system is the most that is gone out of control if she starts to get scared or watch someone around her fight she will be in trouble her breathing will stop short and next time I don't think we can help her she needs to stay content and now she isn't allowed till we give you a okay I hope you boys are proud of yourselves you just made her condition worse but only one person can see her at a time okay" the doctor said walking away

Inuyasha ran to Kagome's room and beat Hojo to it

"Kagome… Kagome" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand

"Inu..ya..sha" Kagome said opening her eyes looking at him

"Inuyasha I'm glad your here I need you with me"

"I'm right here don't worry I won't let Hojo in or leave you"

"what happened with you and Hojo anyway I can't remember anything but arguing"

"Shh don't worry about it I'm right here and I'm not leaving" Inuyasha said

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and took her hand and put it to his cheek and Inuyasha leaned into her touch

Hojo was outside looking at Inuyasha and Kagome through the clear window near her door

I guess they do care about each other Hojo thought

back with Inuyasha and Kagome

"I love you so much Inuyasha I'm glad your here"

"I love you too don't you think about leaving me okay" Inuyasha said

"I'm not going to leave you I promise on my life" Kagome said

(( oh now the caps are back run away runs over the hill lol))

"NOW GET SOME REST" INUYASHA SAID

THEN KAGOME Went BACK TO SLEEP

AT LEAST 2 HOURS LATER

KAGOME FINALLY WOKE UP AND SAW INUYASHA STILL HOLDING HER HAND WATCHING THE LITTLE LINES GO UP AND DOWN ON THE MONITOR OF HER HEART RATE

"WHAT IS THIS?" INUYASHA ASKED WHEN HE REALIZED THAT KAGOME WAS AWAKE

"IT'S A HEART MONITOR" KAGOME SAID

"WHATS IT DO?"

"IT SHOWS IF MY HEART IS BEATING AND IF IT GOES ALL THE WAY UP THAT MEANS MY HEART IS HEALTHY AND IF IT DOESN'T IT SHOWS MY HEART IS SLOWING"

"SLOWING LIKE DIEING?" INUYASHA ASKED

"YEAH" KAGOME SAID

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK OKAY SHIPPO WANTS TO BE WITH YOU FOR A WHILE AND I HAVE TO CLEAR A FEW THINGS OUT" Inuyasha said getting up

"okay" Kagome said and Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead


	15. hospital life part 3

"okay" Kagome said and Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead

Once Inuyasha left the room Shippo jumped in

"Hey Mommy are you feeling better?" Shippo asked in a high pitched voice

"yes Shippo I feel much better good thing I have you and Inuyasha to make me feel better" Kagome said playing with his bangs

With Inuyasha

"Inuyasha dear you look terrible" Kagome's mom said

"oh it's just all this is stressing I mean Kagome's in a hospital bed and....." Inuyasha said

"I know dear she will be fine though I promise she will"

(( okay i suck with all the dears and there shit so bare with me thank you))

"I know I promised Kagome that I would stay with her in there it's just seeing her there and pale it's just it makes me feel helpless" Inuyasha said in a hopeless voice

"I know dear you sit down here and I'll go get you some water" Mrs.Higerashi said in her warm voice.

Inuyasha did as he was told and sat down but he realized that Hojo was right across from him

"so you are leaving her alone again!?" Hojo said angered but calm voice(( if that's possible))

"what are you talking about" Inuyasha asked

"you don't see it!? What you do to her" Hojo spat out like there was poison in his mouth

"AND THAT WOULD BE!?" INUYASHA ASKED angrilly

"you are really killing her first you make her have a baby and now she is in a hospital bed" Hojo said

"look you know nothing about us so shut up" Inuyasha saidas he stompted back to Kagome's room

Inuyasha looked through the window thing in front of Kagome's room.

Kagome should I believe him or should I think he is crazy Inuyasha thought to himself as he starred at her

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room

"Shippo I need to talk to Kagome okay so go and play with Sota or something" Inuyasha said

"okay daddy" Shippo said in a high pitched voice and jumped out.

once Shippo left

"Kagome" Inuyasha said camly

"yeah Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome said knowing something was on his mind (( aww they have a connection))

"do I make you suffer?" Inuyasha asked not looking at her

"Inuyasha where is this coming from?"

"it's just I want to know" Inuyasha said as he still avoided her eyes

"did Hojo tell you this?" Kagome asked as she starred at him

"well maybe" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha don't listen to Hojo he still wants him and I to be together" Kagome said as she grabbed his chin to look at her.

"Kagome are you being honest?" Inuyasha asked staring into her eyes to find any sort of lie but he didn't find a trace

"Inuyasha" Kagome said sitting up and leaning towards him

"Kagome don't move you will hurt yourself" Inuyasha said Kagome didn't listen and she kissed him on the lips

"Are you convinced now ?"Kagome said

"yeah I'm sorry" Inuyasha said ashamed that he had thought such a thing

"Inuyasha lay with me" Kagome said as she laid back down

"Kagome you need your rest" he said as he went to leave Kagome grabbed his hand and stoped him

"Please" Kagome said as she squeazzed his hand

that got Inuyasha he walked back to Kagome and asked her to scoot over and laid down next to her having his arms over her protectively and Kagome's head was at the crook of his neck Kagome and Inuyasha fell asleep that way and woke up the next morning in the same position

the next morning

Inuyasha woke up first and found Kagome still in his arms then he saw the doctor come in.

"Sir I have very good news" the doctor said

"Kagome has made a excellent recovery she will be able to leave this afternoon but before she goes we would like to take some tests on her to see if she is okay" the doctor said

"Okay "Inuyasha said

"by the way what about those ears are they real?"

"uhh.. no they are fake"

"oh I would have never guessed" the doctor said and then the doctor left and Inuyasha stared down at Kagome just watching her sleep.

"your free Kagome" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.


	16. Coming Home

Disclaimer: umm still don't own the inu gang wahhh life sucks

"your free" Kagome Inuyasha whispered

Kagome started to stir at the sound of his voice

when she opened her eyes she looked up at Inuyasha and smiled

"guess what Kagome" Inuyasha said

"what?""

"You get to leave this afternoon" Inuyasha said with a smile

"really" Kagome said with a smile

"yeah but before you go they are going to make sure you are able to leave"

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha so happy that she could leave

The afternoon

"Okay Kagome we are just going to run some tests and then you can go" the nurse said

"okay" Kagome said

A few Minutes later

"okay Kagome everything looks good"

"really so that means I can go?" Kagome asked excitedly

"yes it's just there is something strange about the blood test" Nurse said

"what would that be?" Kagome asked with fear in her voice

"well it looks from the tests that your pregnant I would say about a month along"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed

"we didn't know you were pregnant dear you should of told us we would have paid more attention to you" the nurse said in a happy voice

"I didn't know that I was pregnanteither" Kagome said

"well you haven't felt anything you are already starting to show" the Nurse said with a smile

"okay dear you can go but be back in about a month so we can check up on you" the nurse said

Kagome just nodded and walked out of the room. Kagome walked out in a daze she didn't even notice Inuyasha until she bumped into Inuyasha

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked

"yeah I'm fine" Kagome said

"okay then lets go" Inuyasha said picking Kagome up bridal style

why is she giving out a sad or confused sent it's driving me crazy to think of the way she is feeling Inuyasha thought to himself

I'm pregnant how I only had sex the other night then how could I be a month pregnant

at the house

"Inuyasha can you take me to my room" Kagome asked

"sure" Inuyasha said and jumped into her room

"Inuyasha I have something to tell you" Kagome said

"what is it?" Inuyasha said

" Can you put me down please" Kagome asked

Inuyasha put her down and stared at her as she looked down

"Inuyasha I............."

"what?"

"Inuyasha I'm.... I'm....."

"your what?"

"I'm pregnant" Kagome said with tears coming down her face

"your what?" Inuyasha asked in a shocked tone

"you...you c.can leave if you want to I don't want to tie you down" Kagome said as more tears came down her cheeks

"Kagome I don't plan to leave you" Inuyasha said

Kagome looked up at him as even more tears came down her cheeks

"really?" Kagome said

"I promised I wouldn't leave you and I'm happy that we have a child of our own" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha I'm a month pregnant how am I a month pregnant?" Kagome said

"it's different for demons than humans a demon baby grows much faster than a human"

Inuyasha gathered her into an embrace and they just stood there for a while Kagome composed herself

"Kagome why were you afraid to tell me?" Inuyasha said as he held her tighter

"I thought you would leave and I was scared for me to be alone raising a child" Kagome said

"HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULD LEAVE YOU?" Inuyasha said angrilly that she didn't rust him

"KAGOME COME DOWN HERE QUICK" Kagome's mom yelled up the stairs

"huh? I'm coming" she said

"come on Inuyasha I have a bad feeling" Kagome siad as she led him to the door.

"okay" he said as he picked her up and jumped down the stairs

hey it's christmas eve so my gift to all of u it make in one night all the way up to chapter 18 but wright now i must take a break i hope you liked these chapters and more

(:) review im watching you

(:) still watching


	17. Bad and good news

diclaimer: i still don't own Inuyasha.

i'm going straight into the chapter since i just made the other one okay here me we.

down stairs

"grandpa your okay" Kagomesaid seeing him standing there waiting for Kagome to come down

"yes but you are not going to be with that half demon I told you that yesterday and he is still here now I want him out of here and your life!" Her grandfather said

"but grandpa!" Kagome said

"no but's it's for your own good!"

"mom!" Kagome said

"I'm sorry Kagome but he will not reason and tillhe does I think Inuyasha will be safer away from here"

Kagome had tears In her eyes she knew she couldn't fight her grandfather even if she tried he was so stubborn

"No I can't I won't!!" Kagome said

"Kagome that fox child will go too" he said stubbornly

"what?" Shippo said

"get out of here both of you or else!!!" her grandfather yelled and pointed to the door.

"or else what old man?" Inuyasha said

"this" He said taking out a gun

"grandpa your crazy" Kagome and Her mom said

"don't you dare" Kagome said stepping in front of Inuyasha and Shippo

"Kagome get out of the way" inuyasha and her grandfather said

"if you kill them you will have to kill me too I am carrying his child and Shippo is my adopted child" Kagome said

"what?" everyone said except for Inuyasha and obviously Kagome

"GET OUT"he yelled "and never come back you shameful little thing you are not welcome here any longer and there is no relation to us you are now just Kagome there is no Higarashi to you!!!!!!!!!"

"Grandpa don't you dare do that to my daughter" her mother said

"fine" Kagome said

"what Kagome you can't be serious?" Her mom said

"I'll go but only till you reason" Kagome said

"Kagome" Inuyasha said alow tone

then Kagome turned around picked Shippo up and grabbed her back pack and walked out the door with Inuyasha and Sango

((OUCH))

In the Feudal Era

Kagome sat on the ground leaning on the well

"Sango why don't you take Shippo into the village I need to talk Kagome alone" Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome

"Okay" Sango picked up Shippo and headed towards the village

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and kneeled in front of her.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said

"yes?" Kagome said

"why did you do that it's your family you shouldn't leave because of me and Shippo we could visit or something this isn't the best place to be when you are pregnant!" Inuyasha said

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "you guys are my family I have you , a son ,another child on the way, and Sango Miroku and Kaede with me and that's enough for me it's just I know my grandpa will not come to his sense's"

"Kagome" Inuyasha said Taking her into an embrace Kagomeand she started to cry on his shoulder

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Kagome it's ok Kagome I'm right here we will get your family to reason i promise"

"mom always stays on my grandpa's side and he won't change his mind"

"Shhhhhhhh Kagome" Inuyasha said rubbing her back soothingly

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed like that for a while even after she stopped crying

"come on lets get to the village the sun will set soon" Kagome said

"Ok" Inuyasha said letting go of her and picked her up bridal style and ran towards the village

"Kagome your back" Miroku said

"hey Miroku miss us?" Kagome said with a smile

she can act happy but I know she isn't Inuyasha thought

"very much Kagome" Miroku said

that's when Inuyasha realized what he said and gave him a low growl

"oh I see you have a husband now" Miroku said realizing the bite mark on her neck

Kagome blushed

"yeah we mated at my house" Kagome said sitting down in front of the fire and Leaning against Inuyasha's legs then Inuyasha kneeled down in back of her and put his arms protectively around her.

"Miroku" Sango said

"yes My deer Sango" Miroku said

"this is for you Sango said giving him the card and box of chocolate"

"read the card first" she said

Miroku read the card and was shocked that she give him something like that

"Sango thank you so much" he said as he brought her into a hug but being Miroku his hand slid down and Sango slapped him when he groped her

hey hopped u like there is more miroku and sango in the next chapter i think but i favor inuyasha and kagome though just to warn anyway review

(:) review im watching

(:) still watching


	18. The hook up

Disclaimer: still don't ownInuyasha

his hand slid down and Sango slapped him when he groped her.

"I thought you liked it?" Miroku said when he regained conciseness((spelling sucks))

"what?" Sango yelled

"you wrote it in the card" Miroku said with a grin

Sango sighed she knew he had her but was still angry at him

"I'm still angry at you" she said as she crossed her arms and looked away from him

"oh Please don't me mad at me Sango please say you forgive me!"

"No"Sango

"Please" Miroku said with a quivering bottom lip

"No!" Sango said with a smile but not letting him see it

"please!" Miroku said getting closer to Sango and not groping her (Wow he is desperate he he!)

"OH Sango just forgive him" Inuyasha said "he is getting pathetic"

Sango sent a death glare to Inuyasha that made him quiver

"Okay Miroku I'll forgive you on one condition" Sango said looking at him

"what would that be?" Miroku asked feeling it was going to be painful

"Kiss me" she said and Miroku's head went into over drive he always wanted to kiss Sango but he never thought she would let him.

Miroku rose his head to Sango lipsSango could feel his hot breath on her bottom lip as he came closer and finally kissed her and it lasted about more than you think about a half hour but stopped to breathe ( no sex I'm not perverted )

"I'm going to bed" Kagome said a while later and then Sango and Miroku just remembered that they were there Sango blushed a little but Miroku didn't at all

Inuyasha followed Kagome into the hut Kaede had for them since the afternoon when she found out that Kagome and Inuyasha were mated (( i was too lazy to write it so bare with me))

"Inuyasha do you think Sango and Miroku have a chance?" Kagome asked when they were in bed just trying to fall asleep

"I don't know maybe I have really no Idea but the way they act together I think they got a shot"

"I'm glad they got together" Kagome said putting her head on chest

"I'm glad we are together" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha what about that demon that attacked us we haven't talked about it but what do we do about it I mean Naraku is a threat and we are going to have a baby" Kagome said

"I know I have been thinking about it since we got here we and I have a solution but you won't like it" Inuyasha said

"why what do you have in mind?" Kagome said

"well you aren't going to give birth for a few months so I thought that you should stay here with Kaede so you won't hurt your self by traveling or by a demon and me Miroku, and Sango will go and find Naraku and kill him" Inuyasha said

"but Inuyasha..." Kagome said

"no Kagome It's the right thing to do and Kaede can protect you and I will come back and visit you every week and make sure you are okay and well okay?" Inuyasha said

"when were you planning on leaving" Kagome asked feeling she couldn't stop him

"in a few days maybe" Inuyasha said "till you get settled and are okay" Inuyasha said

"so soon?...." Kagome said

but Inuyasha just hushed her and told her to go to sleep Kagome couldn't argue she was tired so fell asleep Inuyasha sighed and fell asleep too.

In the morning

Inuyasha was sitting in front of the fire Kagome made while boiling water over it

then Miroku came into the picture

"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha"

"good morning Miroku" Kagome said with a smile

"sleep well Inuyasha said trying to get back at him for tormenting him when Kagome and Inuyasha were mated the night they came back. (( again too lazy))

"very well thank you" ( no him and Sango didn't he took some of Inuyasha's advice about not groping her and they spent the night talking.)

"Hey Sango good morning" Kagome said as she came into view  
"Kagome do you have any of that coffee stuff me and Miroku talked all night and I'm so tired I think I will pass out right now?" Sango said

"why don't you go back to sleep Sango?" Miroku said

"no I'll be alright once I get some of that coffee stuff so do you have it?"

"yeah your in luck I still have some of the beans" Kagome dug through her bag and pulled out the coffee bag and poured some into a bowl Inuyasha stared at it just the beans were giving out a wonderful smell and he was giving her the puppy dog eyes to have some

"no Inuyasha you can't have some"

"why not?" Inuyasha asked

"because you will get very hyper and besides Inuyasha I don't need a hyper or paranoid mate running around here" Kagome said with a smile

Inuyasha pretended to pout then Kagome took out some Ramen that got Inuyasha to settle

"I'll make you some ramen if you stop pouting" Kagome said putting the boiled water with the beans ( I'm making this A new coffee and it can travel with and all you have to do is add water to the beans and you get coffee get got it good) then Kagome kissed Inuyasha and Inuyasha kissed her back

then there we all Awww from Sango and Miroku but Kagome and Inuyasha didn't blush this time

4 chapters in one night i think i might make it 5 who knows anyway

(:) review

(:) watching you


	19. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey this is to all my reviewers:

To **CherryLoveBlossom**: thank you for the review if u noticed I made four updates in one night didn't they all post at the same time?

To:**InuyashaluvsKagome**: Hey I know it might seem like that but believe me Kagome would not stay home and wait like a house wife for her husband to come home from war lol NEVER believe me im not that cruel! Anyway you'll see what happens in chapter 19 everything is answered opps did I give it away opps lol.

To: **Kayla123** ohh I know I have a lot of errors I can't spell for my life I know im workin on it actually no im not but it would of been nice if I was right lol I'll try to spell better (:)watching you

To: **Inugirl**: I know my caps are annoying it's not my fault when I wrote this story a few months ago my caps button was like jabbed inn and if I wrote down my ideas on paper I wouldn't put them in the computer hense no updates anyway they are gone and I think they don't come back im pretty sure though.

To:**Milly-Chan**: I know I'm so sorry about the caps well my computers keys were broken so sorry.

To:**Anguru no Yami**: lol I stare at everyone no Yami and I'm an only child and it bothers me but on Holidays it rules am I right? Of course im right I'm always right

I know I didn't tell everyone's names but in another one I promise I will but I want to say thank you to everyone that I mentioned and everyone who reviewed me and also the people who are reading my story and not reviewing but it's okay I do it all the time but I want more updates thank you and good night

**Happy Holiday's**

**&**

**A Happy New Year**


	20. Naraku prt1

Disclaimer: i still don't own Inuyasha maybe there is hope for the new year.

then there we all Awww from Sango and Miroku but Kagome and Inuyasha didn't blush this time.

"here Sango" Kagome said puttingthe coffeein a cup and then boiling more water for Inuyasha

"you take such good care of us Kagome" Miroku said

Inuyasha stared at Miroku and Miroku just looked at him like _what. _As Inuyasha was giving Miroku a glare Kagome turned pale

"Kagome what is it?" Inuyasha asked in a worried tone noticing her face color

"I feel sick" Kagome said then Kagome raced into the forest and got sick ( I hope you get my drift because I'm not going into detail) in a few seconds Kagomefelt Inuyasha holding her hair back and soon enough she was done for the moment.

"hey Kagome you feeling alright" Inuyasha asked in a worried tone

"well it's official I'm pregnant" Kagome said getting her bearing's

"I guess so" Inuyasha said with a smile

"come on you should be in bed" Inuyasha said helping her stand up

"Inuyasha I'm only a month pregnant I'm not going to be in bed when I'm only a month pregnant" Kagome said with a smile at how over protective he is.

"okay then lets go get some breakfast" that got Kagome she hurled again this time nearly missing his feet.

"I guess I shouldn't mention eating" Inuyasha said ( Captain Obvious )

"no it'd fine" Kagome said ending the barf "I'm going to go back to the house and clean up a bit i'm not feeling to hungry"

"I'll go with you" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha go and eat you must be hungry I'll meet up with you later"

"I'm going to walk you to the house" ( just to let you know it's a big house k i know i didn't go into detail about the house but umm tell me if you guys want detail other than it's a hut bigger than Kaede's and i'm not sure if it has an upstairs yet)

Kagome smiled and reached out her hand for Inuyasha's. Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence back to the house they were just enjoyingthe otherpersonscompany.

"okay Inuyasha we are at the house now go and eat" Kagome said

"okay"Inuyasha said as if he was depressedand kissed heron the cheek before he left

Back with Sango, Miroku , and Now Inuyasha

"hey Inuyasha Kagome okay?" Sango asked

"yeah just morning sickness" Inuyasha said

"don't you get morning sickness when you are pregnant" Miroku asked

"yeah" Inuyasha said as if it was so obvious

"you got Kagome pregnant when you went to go bring her back here didn't you?"Miroku said

"it's not my fault if she was in heat" Inuyasha said yelling

Sango and Miroku just backed up 50 feet away like they normally do

"where is Kagome anyway?" Sango said

"she went home she wanted to straighten up I guess" Inuyasha said

"you sure that was wise Inuyasha? I mean the demon attacked Kagome in her own era so doesn't he basically have a easy way to kill her" Sango said that struck Inuyasha HARD. then he raced to the house when he got there he saw the door broken open

"Kagome!" he yelled but herd nothing

"are you looking for your precious mate?" someone said

"who's there?" he asked angrilly

"can you not guess who Inuyasha ?"

"Naraku where's Kagome you bastard?!"

"why should I tell you when you are going to die to quick to remember"

"tell me you bastard" Inuyasha said jumping into him but Naraku dodged and fled but said this before he was gone

"if you want to see your mate alive give me your life"

WEll i hope you liked this chapter anyway if you want details on the house no please tell me bu if not there are details in furtured chapters anyway review please

(:) i'm watching you


	21. Naraku part 2

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said before punching his hand into the wall

"Inuyasha what happened?" Sango and Miroku asked as they ran into the house

"Naraku he…. has Kagome and the only way I can keep her alive is to give him my life!"

"Inuyasha come on we will go and kill Naraku and get Kagome back" Sango said as she got ontop of the now large Kirara

Inuyasha nodded and he ran as fast as he could with Miroku and Sango on Kirara

at Naraku's castle

"how are you feeling Kagome?" Naraku said coming into the dungeon

"what are you doing?" Kagome said as Naraku came at her with a knife

"I must prove a point to Inuyasha for coming and trying to go up against me instead of doing what I said to keep you alive but when he gets here he will change his mind" Naraku said as he had her against the wall with the knife at her throat

Kagome started to breathe heavy when she felt the knife press onto her throat

"Inuyasha" she thought

"come with me" Naraku said as he pulled her off the wall and had the hand that had the knife around her neck and the other hand around her waist and took her to the outside and waited for Inuyasha

back with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha

"Naraku is close by" Inuyasha said sniffing the air

"I guess Naraku wasn't planning on being far away" Miroku said

"do you think it's a trap Miroku?" Sango asked

"Trap or not I'm not going to let anyone have Kagome I'll get her back at any cost!" Inuyasha said

a few minutes later

"there it is" Inuyasha said then landed in the court yard.

"Naraku come out here you bastard!!" Inuyasha said as Sango and Miroku landed in back of him

"Inuyasha good of you to come but I know you are here to go against me and try to kill me so I went to the trouble of this" Naraku came into the light so Inuyasha could see Kagome in Naraku's grasp. Kagome was bruised and scarred head to toe and parts of her shirt were cut to see more cuts on her stomach.

"What did you do to her Bastard?"

"I got bored so I beat her a little to pass the time"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said weakly

"Kagome"

"but don't worry she won't feel the pain much longer" Naraku said as he placed the knife on her throat about to cut it

"NO don't you dare!!" Inuyasha yelled as he was about to lung at Naraku

but seeing this Naraku pressed the knife harder her throat and Kagome yelled out in pain. Inuyasha froze immedetly.

"Inuyasha do you remember the deal I offered to you. You say your life is in my hands and I save your precious mate why don't you say your life is in my hands is it because you don't want to give up your life or is it that you don't trust me I guess you really do like dead girls" Naraku said about to move his arm and slit her throat

"okay I give you win just don't hurt Kagome" Inuyasha said

"a very wise choise Inuyasha now you two monk, and slayer get out of here and I shall spare your lives for now"

"No" they said

"just go" Inuyasha said

"but" they said

"just go" Inuyasha yelled

"we will be back Naraku!" Sango said before they left

SCARY

lol hope you liked it now review and tell me what you think

(:) i'm watching you


	22. Naraku part 3

Disclaimer: i still don't own Inuyasha or the gang WAHHH LIFE IS SO CRUEL

**Once They Left**

"Inuyasha follow me" Naraku said as he walked back into the castle with Kagome still in his arms knife still pressed on her throat. Inuyasha did as he was told with his head down in defeat.Naraku lead Inuyasha to the dungeon and shoved him in. But with Inuyasha a hanyou he caught himself and stared back at Naraku angrilly.

"what about Kagome what are you going to do with her?" Inuyasha asked angrilly

"you may have her for now I'm not going to need her till I take over the world" Narakusaid as he shoved Kagome in the dungeon like he did Inuyasha but Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground and before he could look up from her body in his armsNarakuhad locked the door and left.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry this is all my fault!" Kagome said

"Kagome this is not your fault and nothing will every will ever be your fault" Inuyasha said walking over to a wall and sitting down against it making himself as comfortable as he could in the cold, damp, rocky dungeon.

"Yes it is if I didn't want to clean the house this wouldn't have happened" Kagome said sitting next to him

"Kagome it's okay we will get out of this I promise" Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome but Kagome winced when she felt Inuyasha's arm around her.

"are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just Naraku threw me really hard to the ground" Kagome said

"what hurts the most?" Inuyasha asked in a worried tone

"My face he hit me pretty hard" Kagome said avoiding his eyes for being so weak and helpless being a extra thing to worry about and protect like a little child. but to her surprise Inuyasha leaned foward andstarted kissing her face trying to heal her faster(cough cough and for other reasons cough cough)

"Inuyasha" Kagome said with a smile as she giggled from his kisses that were tickleing her

"what? just because we are trapped doesn't mean that I hate you" Inuyasha said with a smile. Then Inuyasha smelled Naraku in the air and then looked at the door and saw the door nob turn.

"Well Well Well" Kagura said

"Kagura" Inuyasha said angrilly

"I thought I would never see you at the mercy of Naraku" she said with anInuyasha was about to get up and kill her but Kagome was holding onto him she was afraid of being taken away again.

"Kagome let go of me I promise I won't let anyone take you away" Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome believeing him let go slowly and looked down. Inuyasha jumped up at Kagura and used **Iron Raver SOUl STEALER **on her and hit her on the back but it looked as though it didn't even fase her.

"Pity you were so hard to fight in the battles we had" Kagura joked with him but got pissed for the wound on her back and did dance of blades on Inuyasha but he dodged. (DUH)

"time to kill you Kagura and get the hell out of here" Inuyasha said

"I wouldn't do that Inuyasha"

"why not?"

"look at your mate"

Kagome was being attacked for what Inuyasha said there were swords that came out of the wall that were programed to attack Kagome when ever Naraku wanted ( I don't care if you don't like that) Kagome was moving around trying to get stabbed by the swords and doing a good job of it.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as herushed to her side and held her and put his back ot the swords with Kagome under him.

"when ever Narkau thinks you need to go back into place he will call those swords on Kagome" Kagura saidand just as the swords appearedthe swords were gone.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as sheclung to him and was too afraid to let go. Inuyasha noticed that she was shaking in his grasp.

"leave Kagura now!" Inuyasha said angrilly

"I feel that I should stay and torment you some more" Kagura said but thenlooked at Inuyasha and saw nothing could bother him more than he could be now.

"I shall return" Kagura said as she stammed the door and left

"Kagome it's okay stop trembling she's gone" Inuyasha said soothingly( Inuyasha has her in a embrace k don't remember if i said that or not)

"Inuyasha I'm so scared" Kagome said

"Kagome just relax I promise no one will hurt you here I'll always protect you" Inuyasha said rubbing her back sofly. after a few minutes Kagome finally stopped trembling but Inuyasha wouldn't let her go he made sure that she felt protected and safe in his arms

Well what ya think tell me k

Review

(:) watching u

(:) still watching

(:) u can't see me watching u

(:) i don't see that review button being hit

lol


	23. Naraku part 4

Disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha or the gang

**a few weeks later**

"Kagome when Kagura comes we are going to escape okay" Inuyasha said as he stood up ready to fight.

"how?" Kagome asked helplessly

"I'll battle her and you sneak out while we are fighting okay run as far as you can and run as fast as you can okay i'll catch up"

"Uh...okay" Kagome said not happy with the idea of leaving him behind

I just hope this works Kagome is almost 2 months pregnant she can't stay here she will only be pregnant for 5 months and she only has 3 more to go Inuyasha thought ( just to let you know Kagome has gotton bigger a lot bigger well duh right i was just saying that for those who are slow not mentioning names cough cough Jannu cough cough lol jk ) when Inuyasha had finished thinking just then Kagura walked in the dungeon.

"I have come for Kagome" she said duly

"what!?!" Kagome and Inuyasha said

"Naraku is finally ready to take over the world and now it's time for Kagome to use he powers to help" Kagura said with an evil smile

**"Never" Inuyasha said **

I'm not letting you have Kagome" Inuyasha said as he lunged at Kagura this time Inuyasha hit her harder than last time butas they faught for a while Kagome didn't budge she knew she couldn't leave him.Just thensomeone came attacking the castle then Kairar landed in front of the dungeon door and helped out Inuyasha fight while Sango and Miroku went into the room and helped Kagome out of there

"Sango, Miroku get Kagome out of here I will go for Naraku" Inuyasha yelled over at them then Inuyasha inflicted a wind scar on Kagura and she turned back into her original form ( she was essisents of Naraku EWWWWW)

"Inuyasha we are going with you" Miroku said

"then who will protect Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"I can take care of myself" Kagome protested

"No you can't and i'm not going to let you escape alone while your pregnant" Inuyasha said angrilly

"don't worry Inuyasha we brought back up" Sango said

"Who" Kagome asked

Then the back up came into view it was Koga and his pack and some other one he asked to avenge his pack and their brothers.

"I heard you were having some trouble" Koga said

"what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm your back up you need us to help you win against Naraku" Koga said angrilly that he was a back up

"fine but this is the only time we will fight together" Inuyasha said

"Fine by me! Hey Kagome whats up?" Koga said "Hakaku and Ginta will protect you while we go fight"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha helped her off ofKairar and watched her be excorted to her protecter for now

"okay lets move in" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku , Koga and his pack ran to kill Naraku and in no time at all they arrived where Naraku was

"Naraku!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he broke the door down ( very agressive)

"I see you have escaped from your little prison" Naraku said seeing everyone else

"I guess I shall make Kagome pay for this" Naraku then pressed a button for the swords to come out of the wall in the dungeon

"give it up Naraku she isn't there she is long gone" Koga said

"I see" He siad glaring at them

Then Inuyasha lunged at Naraku and hit himdead on in the chest leaving a whole near his heart but thatdidn't do much damadge to himthen Koga and his pack lunged at himand all used him as a scratching post with they clawswhile Sango and Miroku used swords and his staff while Naraku tried to dodge all of this but wasn't doing a good job of it.

Back with Kagome

"do you think they are okay" Kagome yelled to them while they were running from the area

"they should be fine" Hacku said

"what about you sis you're looking pale" Ginta said

"I can't run anymore I need to sit" Kagome said stopping and sitting on the ground "and by the way I'm not koga's women" Kagome said

"she isn't looking very good" Ginta said

"could she be in labor" Hacku said

"I can't be in labor I'm only a few months pregnant" Kagome yelled at them

"ya but you are mated with Inuyasha right" Hacku said

"yeah I am and as you figured out I'm pregnant" Kagome said angrilly ( hormones)

"thats a sign of Labor" Ginta said

"anyway the dog demons like the wolves are only pregnant for a little while but how long have you been pregnant?" Hacku

"2 months"

"that's odd your supposed to be pregnant for only a 5 months" Ginta said thinking outloud

"look if I was in labor my water would have broke" Kagome yelled at them

"what?" They said

"never mind it's just I haven't moved much in a few days so it just hurts to move" Kagome said as her knee cracked from moving

"never had that problem" Ginta said

"what's that?" Hacku said pointing to big bee like bugs flying towards them

"it's Naraku's poiness insects" Kagome said

"poisoness?"

"did I stutter?!!!!"

"Okay your scary when your mad"

"heard that before" Kagome said

"okay we gotta go" Hacku said

"come onsis on your feet we gotta go" Hacku said

"I can't my legs hurt"

"Koga will kill us if we let something happen to her" Ginta whispered

"you just figuered that out?" Hacku whispered back

"okay Kagome we will carry you" then Hacko picked her up and ran

Back with Naraku and Inuyasha and Koga and etc.

"Die you BASTARD" Inuyasha yelled as he struck him one more time

Naraku was full of bruises and a bloody nose but Inuyasha and Koga were almost the same and half of Koga's pack was dead

"you know you will never win" Naraku said evily with a small chuckle

"watch us" Inuyasha said as he did the Wind scar with the tetsusigia

"I've seen that attack you stupid dog I can easily dodge it" Naraku said with a smile

"or can you?" Inuyasha siad with a smile

"what?"

"last time you had the wind scar hit you. You had Kanna and I killed her already with Kagura I guess you shouldn't have bonded them to one dies the other dies" Inuyasha said realeasing the wind scar

"Naraku tried to dodge it but it was much stronger than he last saw it. it went right through him and all that was left of him was ashes of Naraku"

"It's....It's ...It's..finally over" Inuyasha said as he dropped to his knee's in amazment

"Miroku let me see your hand" Sango said

"I'm fine Sango my hand isn't injured" Miroku said with a confused look

"what about the wind tonnel is it still there?" Sango asked questionably

"I don't know?" Miroku said as hethen he undid the beads and clothto reveal only a spider left where the whole was

"I guess Naraku is really dead" Miroku said

"and now that it is I will be taking my women out of your care I only left her with you because of Naraku" Koga said

"don't you touch my Kagome" Inuyasha said

"I guess youhad admited your feelings"

"we are already mated of coarse" Inuyasha said with a smile that he had won

"YOU WHAT!!?"

"Mated meaning she's mine so go home and never come back she's pregant so go up to your little mountain and go find your real mate likethe one your promised too" Inuyasha said with a smile "and now lets go find Kagome" Inuyasha said to Sango and Miroku Inuyasha raced off with Sango and Miroku on Kiarar following him

there all done story all done the end lol jk don't worry there is a lot more coming lol got cha didn't i?

anyway review and tell me what you think becuase i'm not updateing till i get reveiws thank you

(:) i'm watching you

(:) still watching

(:) yep i'm still watching

(:) ohh somting shinny looks away


	24. The Kicking Baby

Disclaimer: don't own the Inuyasha gang

"and now lets go find Kagome" Inuyasha said to Sango and Miroku Inuyasha raced off with Sango and Miroku on Kiarar following him

a few hours later

"Have you picked up Kagome's scent yet?" Inuyasha Miroku asked

"no it's odd there isn't a scent of her in the air"

"this isn't good" Sango said

"no kidding"

( will Inuyasha ever find Kagome? Find out next week on Fanfics.)

"wait a minute Kagome's scent it's near but why would It just appear?"

just then Hacku and Ginta came running with Kagome into the clearing where Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said

"Kagome your alright" Inuyasha said as he went to go and take her from the two wolf lackeys

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said when she got into his arms and brought her arms around his head and clung to him

"I thought I would lose you in there" Kagome whispered

"Naraku was a easy opponent to beat he could never get rid of me"

"come on lets go home" Kagome said

"Did Koga make it out as well?" the tow wolves asked

"yeah the flee bag made it out alive"

"tell Koga thanks" Kagome said to Ginta and Hacku

"no problem" and then they were gone

Back at the Village in Kagome's and Inuyasha's hut

"some week huh Inuyasha" Kagome said from the kitchen making a sandwich

"yeah"

"first valentines day, matting, and then getting into a fight with Naraku, defeating Naraku.And soon we will have another child" Kagome said with a smile sitting next to him with her sandwich.then Inuyasha stared at her and then looked her at her and then at her face eyeing the sandwich

"Inuyasha do you want a part of my sandwich?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice

"Yes" Inuyasha said quickly as if he hadn't eaten in days

"than go make one your self I'm starved"

Inuyasha gave her the dog hurt eyes and started to whimper

"oh Inuyasha don't do that you win every time"

Inuyasha just kept the same look on his face and then Kagome gave him a piece of the her sandwitch

"thanks Kagome" Inuyasha said while taking a big bite of the sandwitch at the same time

Kagome just smiled as he stupid mate stuffed himself silly

Back with Sango and Miroku

"So Sango what are you going to do now that Naraku is dead?"

"I think I will stay here I mean I thought once I defeated Naraku that I would go back to my village but since Kahacku I think I just can't go back it's just hurts to much what are you going to do?" Sango asked

"well I thought I would find a woman and fall in love but what i didn't know is i would find her before Naraku was dead" Miroku said with a grin and a bit of blush of admitting that

"Sango would you mind if I stayed with you untill I think I'm ready to make a big decision"

"one one condition Sango" said

"what's that?" he asked a bit afraid

"you treat me like a human being not as something you can grope and you give me a kiss on the lips" Sango said

"done and done" Miroku said moving his head closer to hers and capturing her lips

"Sango" Mirokuwhispered once the kiss was over

"yes Miroku" she whispered back

"do you love me?" Miroku asked

Sango smiled and nodded and said yes

"I love you too" Miroku said capturing her lips again

"Miroku your not leaving this village" Sango said

"I wasn't planning on it" Miroku said with a smile

"come on lets go see Kaede about a hut" Sango said getting up

Miroku nodded happily and walked with Sango to Kaedes hut hand in hand

at kaede's hut

" Lady Kaede are you there?"

"lady Kaede?" Miroku said entering the hut to reveal Kaede boiling some herbs

"aye Miroku what do ye need?"

"well we would like to know if there were any hut's empty in the village" Miroku said as Sango came into the hut

"Aye there will be one Inuyasha is asking for a new hut so you my have his when he moves out with Kagome but untill then you may stay here"

"why is he asking for a new hut?" Sango asked

"since things did not go that well with Kagome and her family Inuyasha wants a hut that will look like a moder one or so like it he wants her to feel more at home"

"oh that sounds logical since what happened" Sango said

you know what happened Miroku asked

yeah but I promsied I wouldn't tell anyone here know about it Kagome still is shaken up Sango said

poor thing Keade said

"I feel bad for her" Miroku said

"everyone does but we can't do anything about it so why don't we make her feel more confrontable" Sango said

"I think ye may be on to something"

"we should help Kagome when she gives birth she will need her mother and her other family we will fill those postitions."

"I agree she will need more support than Inuyasha's" Miroku said

"so it is settled." Kaede said

They nodded

Back with Kagome and Inuyasha

"Inuyasha this house is big but there isn't enough room for Shippo or the pup" Kagome said

"thats why I asked Kaede for a new hut but it will be a house actually."

"Really" Kagome asked with a smile

"yeah soon you will live in a house similar to the one you grew up in."

Kagome leaned in to give Inuyasha a kiss

"Kagome" Inuyasha said when they pulled away

"yeah"

"you should be resting in your era I would say about 5 months pregnant"

"I'm that pregnant?" Kagome asked with a surprised face

"yeah I told you that demons grow faster than regular human pups do" Inuyasha said

"I guess I needed to see it to believe it" Kagome said putting a hand to her stomach

"what's wrong?"

"the pup is kicking me" Kagome said

"huh?"

Then Kagome took Inuyasha's hands and placed them on her stomach where the pup was kicking

"feel that Inuyasha…. We have a little Inuyasha on the way very soon you will be a father very soon Inuyasha you will a father"

Inuyasha just stared at her stomach amazed that he was feeling his child kick still in her and the words she has said

"Kagome" Inuyasha said hugging her close

hey i hope you like i would of had it up sooner but my computer didn't save my updates that i wrote on fanfiction so i had to re do everyting

(:) watching you


	25. The Wedding

Disclaimer: i still don't own Inuyasha or the gang what else is knew?

Last Time:

Then Kagome took Inuyasha's hands and placed them on her stomach where the pup was kicking

"feel that Inuyasha…. We have a little Inuyasha on the way very soon"

Inuyasha just stared at her stomach amazed that he was feeling his child kick still in her

"Kagome" Inuyasha said hugging her close

This Time:

"Mommy Daddy your back!" Shippo said coming into the hut with Kaede at his side

"Oh Shippo I missed you!" Kagome said as he jumped into her arms

"Did you behave yourself with Kaede?" Kagome asked him

"he was no trouble" Kaede said with a smile

"thanks for watching him for us Kaede" Kagome said as she held Shippo tighter because she missed having him around so much

" M.Mommy I..I C.can't Breathe" Shippo said as he tried to get air into his lungs

"Oh sorry Shippo" she said with an innocent smile and let him jump out of her arms

"it was no problem I will be happy to watch him when ever ye are busy" she said with a smile then left

a few weeks later

it was Sango and Miroku's wedding they were being wed by Kaede

"you may now kiss the bride" Kaede finally said and Miroku leaned in to kiss her ( French kiss)

everyone said "awww" ( just to let ya know everyone they knew was there even Koga and everyone else in the series that has been known that was good)

"I guess no worries about them" Inuyasha said with a smile as he watched Sango and Miroku suck eachothers tonsils.

"I guess not" Kagome said with a warm smile at their new love that now bonded them together forever

"come on lets go the ceremony is over" Inuyasha said as he started to walk away from the little opening feild that had over 40 people there just to watch their wedding.

"oh yeah you don't have parties after the wedding" Kagome said

"yeah come on i don't think wewant to be here much longer soon Miroku is going to be more than perveted" Inuyasha said leading Kagome back to the new hut

"Shippo were going back to the house don't cause any trouble here but if those villagers pick on you again just come home I'll deal with them" Inuyasha told him fatherly like ( aww protective)

"your not going to try and kill them again are you? Kagome asked a little afraid

"maybe"

"Inuyasha I don't want them picking on Shippo but I also don't wont anyone afraid of us they could go against Kaede and get someone to kill you, Shippo, and our child" Kagome said

"Calm down they can't hire a exterminator and they are too afraid to go agianst Kaede"

"I'm just worried Inuyasha last time Kaede put some many seals on you. You couldn't move for a day" Kagome said

"don't worry I don't care about the seals if she puts them on me and besides I won't let Shippo get hurt like I was and have my mother do nothing about it."

"alright Shippo go and play" Kagome said shooing him away so they could talk seriously. and without a second thought Shippo rushed to the other boys in the village who rushed off to go and play.

"Inuyasha do you blame your mother for not doing anything?"

"no of course not I don't I mean what could she do I just won't repeat it."

Kagome nodded

Then Kagome and Inuyasha reached their hut and walked inside without another word spoken to eachother feeling as though even if they did talk it wouldn't make a difference

"Oh great!" Kagome said distressed

"what?" Inuyasha said from the table shinning the sheath of the Tetsusaiga

"I'm all out of supplies" Kagome said distressed again

"that's not too bad Kagome i mean i lived here without your things i thin you can too" Inuyasha said as he started shinning the sheaf of the Tetsusiga

"I'm out of clothes that fit too and besides I don't have anymore Ramen"

"what?" Inuyasha said ( duh reacting to the no ramen idea)

"I'll go back and get some more without my family realizing that I'm back"

"NO"

"what?"

I don't want you going back there your grandfather might find out and flip again"

"Inuyasha i'm going and you can't stop me"

"are you sure?" Inuyasha asked

"yes "

" then I'm going with you"

"no you stay here and make sure Shippo will be okay" Kagome said

"fine but be back within the hour okay I don't want you over there long" Inuyasha said

Kagome nodded with a smile and kissed him on thecheek before she left

at the well

_I said I won't go back but do I really need too _Kagome thought to herself _I miss them but what will Grandpa do if he finds out I went back_ then without another thought Kagome jumped into the well

Back with Inuyasha

Inuyasha was going to talk to Kaede and ask her for a favor (to think Inuyasha is going to ask for a favor)

when Inuyasha walked into the hut Kaede was grounding herbs with a rounded stone

"Hello Inuyasha what is new with ye?"

"Kagome doesn't fit into her clothes anymore I was wondering if you had something she went back to her era but it won't help they will find her and I don't like what her grandpa might do"

"did ye ask her not to go"

"yes"

"and she went anyway"

"yeah"

"well Inuyasha ye may be in luck I just got finished with a kimono that I was going to give to Kagome for when she had the baby and lost the weight"

Kaede went into the next room and brought out a pure white kimono with pink and blue flowers on it.

"give this to Kagome and say it is from ye" Kaede said

"uhh thanks so where is Miroku and Sango?"

"celebrating that they are married" Kaede said

"oh have you seen Shippo around here?'

"he was just playing tag with some of the village boys"

"really?" he asked almost shocked

"aye it looks that he has made some friends"

"thats... good"

Back with Kagome

Kagome was walking down the street she was going to get some food before she hit the clothes stores

(ohh she got money out of her savings)

Hours Later

after all her shopping was done Kagome headed back to her house but her mother was working in the yard and saw her coming up the steps

"Kagome your back" her mother said running to her and hugging her tight

"mom"

"Oh Kagome I so happy your back we all missed you so much"

"even grandpa?"

"yes he came too after you left he realized of what he did and wanted to say he was sorry"

"really"

"yes dear oh my look at you!" she said pulling away from Kagome

"I'm more than 4 months pregnant" Kagome said

"did you buy any new clothes yet? your busting out of that shirt"

"yeah I know I just bought some shirts and pants and a few supplies I normally need"

"did you buy any for the baby yet?"

"No I didn't have enough money"

"what money did you use"

"my account in the bank"

"dear you should have just asked me but with grandpa and you not knowing that might be why you didn't come on I'll get my purse and we will go and buy some baby things"

"okay" Kagome said with a smile

her mother went into the house and returned with her purse in her hand and took Kagome down the steps and they went into all the baby stores

hey i'm totally sorry that i haven't updated i really don't have an excuse sorry hehehe i'll try better next time k

(:) watching you

(:) still watching

too tired ohhAhh Chocalte TASTEY

ironic i'm watching Fushigi Yugi while i'm doing inuyasha stuff


	26. Hormones

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha

Last Time:

"okay" Kagome said with a smile

her mother went into the house and returned with her purse in her hand and took Kagome down the steps and they went into all the baby stores

THIS TIME: (YAY NESS)

A hour later

okay it's been a hour why hasn't Kagome come back Inuyasha thought to himself while jumping into the well

on the other side

"Kagome's not here" Inuyasha said while sniffing the air

"Inuyasha is that you?" Sota said

"kid where's Kagome?"

"she went with mom to buy some baby stuff"

"does the old man know?"

"yeah when she comes back he is going to apologize"

"really?"

"yeah"

_So the old man is finally going to accept it_ Inuyasha thought to himself _I shouldn't interrupt it here I'll wait for her at home_

"hey kid tell Kagome to come home when ever tonight"

"okay" and Sota said walking away with Buyo on his shoulder while eating chips and then Inuyasha left jumped upout of the well and then jumped back in being surrounded by the purple,blueish light.

**a few hours later**

"We're back Kagome's" mom said through the house

"hey Sis your back!"

"Sota I told you Kagome was here before I left" Her mom said

"yeah but I thought she would have left by now"

"I thought Inuyasha would have come for me by now too" Kagome said

"He did come" Sota said

" what? when?"

"when you were out with mom he said for me to tell you to stay as long as you want because he heard you might want to stay longer"

"Kagome your back" Her grandpa said

"yes"

"Kagome I am so sorry can you please forgive me your mother and your brother have been telling me of how much Inuyasha has helped you and how much he cared about youand I am very happy to say that I think you are right for Inuyasha will you forgive please"

Kagome had tears in her eyes "Yes I will forgive you" Kagome said as she hugged her Grandfather but then saw the clock on the wall it read 7:15 _it doesn't feel that late the sun's just setting oh wait duh it's almost summer no wonder the sun is just setting_ Kagome thought

"Oh my god look at the time I better get back" Kagome said

"Oh Sis do ya have to?"

"Sota I have to. I have a son and a husband over there but now that I know that I'm wanted I will come more often I promise"

"okay"

"here dear" her mom said handing herabout 10bags

"thanks mom for everything" Kagome said and then left the house and made her way to the well house.

on the other side of the well

Kagome climbed out of the well and walked to her house very slowly the bags were heavy and she was also carring a heavy pup. But soon enough Kagome made it to her little home and walked through the door and was instantly greeted by her mate.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said from the table as he got upand took her bags

"I thought you would be out later" Inuyasha said

"I know but I thought I should come home I missed you and besides I'm very tired" Kagome said

"than why don't you go to bed early I'll take care of Shippo"

"thanks Inuyasha but where is Shippo anyway?"

"still out playing" Inuyasha said

"really?"

"yea it seems he's made somefriends"

"oh I'm glad he made friends he has friends but can you call him in the sun is starting to set and the forest isn't safe at night"

"okay you go up stairs and I'll call him in okay" Inuyasha said as he led her to the stairs

"Inuyasha why didn't you call him inn earlier you know how unsafe the forest is at night"

"well he is old enough to take care of himself you know he is techically older than you we can't always treat him like a baby anymore"

"Inuyasha he's just a kid and mentally he is young and physically too are not going to be as worried when we have our own pups?" Kagome said as tears came out of her eyes

"Kagome you know i'll always protect you and the pups and i will beworried about our pups so don't worry okay i'll be a good father to them i won't run out on them like mine did and i won't not care about them" he said as he held Kagome in an embrace "now no more tears okay"

"i'm sorry Inuyasha you just didn't seem worried and i thought you wouldn't care about our pups and just come in an out of our lives"Kagome said as she whiped her tears away

"i'd never do that you know that how could you think that?" Inuyasha asked as he let og of her and looked at her face.

"i'm sorry Inuyasha i just did and now you hate me" she siad as more tears came down her cheeks

"no i don't hate you since when did i say i hate you?" Inuyasha asked confussed

"you don't hate me?"

"No of course not"

"oh Inuyasha i'm so Happy" Kagome said as she hugged him. Inuyasha returned the embrace and then looked down at her to see she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha smiled at her and picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs and liad her in bed and tucked her inn nice and tight. Inuyasha then walked downstairs towards the front door and opened it and yelled for Shippo

"SHIPPO" Inuyasha Yelled "Time to COME Inn" he yelled again and withinseconds Shippo came bouncing into the houseand sat at the table

"where's Mommy?" Shippo asked looking around not seeing anyone

"She went up stairs for a nap" Inuyasha said

"isn't Mommy a little old for a nap I mean I don't even take one anymore"

"she is very tired Shippo"

"why?"

"because she is."

"why?"

"can it kid you are really asking to many questions"

"Mommy" Shippo yelled and went to go up stairs and fetch her for Inuyasha yelling at him

"Shippo" Inuyasha said trying to catch him but failed and fell face foward on the stairs "ouch" he muttered

Kagome came down a few seconds later in a light pink night gown that went down to her knee's that held her big stomach

"Inuyasha why did you yell at Shippo" Kagome said whipping the sand out of her eyes

"he was bothering me and asking why he shouldn't disturb you" Inuyasha said as he got up slowly

"did you tell him that I was tired from shopping"

"half of that"

"what?" Kagome yelled "you should expect questions if you don't tell him why'' Kagome said ( hormones)

"Okay Kagome" Inuyasha said trying to calm her down then Kagome just smiled and went all the way down the stairs

"Kagome I thought you were tired?" Inuyasha asked

"yeah I was but it looks like Shippo is hungry how about you?"

"Sure"

then Kagome walked over to the fire pit (sort of something like that) and boiled some water for Inuyasha's Ramen and some fish from the store for Shippo

later that night

Kagome and Inuyasha were in bed just waiting to fall asleep

"Inuyasha" Kagome said to the half demon that had his back turned to her so he could fall asleep on his side( don't worry they aren't going to break up)

"muh hum" Inuyasha said still half asleep

"are you mad at me" Kagome whispered

"why would I be mad at you" Inuyasha asked as he turned over openeing his eyes andputting a arm around her and pulling her close

"because I yelled at you for yelling at Shippo"

"it's okay I wasn't thinking about it really I had a feeling it was just the baby or you were just blowing steam" Inuyasha whispered hoping he said the right thing not to make her blow up again

"really" Kagome asked

"Kagome you haven't really noticed but since you became pregnant you have been more sensitive and everything like that I don't really mind so I wasn't really didn't take the yelling to seriously"

"I'm glad"Kagome said as she snuggled closer to him

(:) i'm watching you

(:) still watching

(:) okay i didn't get many reviews for the last chapter was it not good? well tell me how you liked this one and to the person who asked to use my eyes everyone may use them but it they are going to be posted on a fic can u just mention they were mine like the copyright thingy thank you bye bye

(:) still watching

(:) does anyone watch that anime series Fushigi Yugi?


	27. Labor

Disclaimer: i don;t own inuyasha like everyone doesn't know

Last time:

"I'm glad"

This Time:

"Inuyasha would you like to feel your child?" Kagome asked

"huh?" Kagome took his hand and put it on her stomach where she felt the baby or pup (whatever)

"Kagome" Inuyasha said shocked he felt his child kicking before it was born then he knelt down his head and kissed her with all the love he has for her

"by the way Kagome I have something for you"

"what?" Kagome asked as she looked at him with shock and confusion Inuyasha got up and went to get the Kimono that Kaede had given him to give to Kagome. Inuyasha went into a closet that Miroku and him had constructed for Kagome to make her feel like she was home more. he pulled it our from one of the hanger things that Kagome had brought with her.

"Here it's from Kaede" Inuyasha said as he handed the silk Kagome to Kagome who took it with shock that such a thing was hers.

"Inuyasha it's beautiful" Kagome said

"I'm glad you like it since you said you had nothing that fit you and this will" Inuyasha said with a smile

"oh Inuyasha thank you so much" Kagome said hugging him "you have no idea what it means to me that you asked Kaede for this for me i mean it's beautiful i can't believe i own such a thing"

The next day

"Mommy can I go out and play" Shippo siad

"Sure but don't you want some Breakfast" Kagome said( by the way she is wearing the Kimono) but he was out the door before she could finish talking to him while she mixed the brown sticky batter in the bowl that she had in her hand

"looks like he isn't hungry " Kagome said facing Inuyasha who had just come down the stairs

"I guess not" Inuyasha said giving her the puppy eyes for the things she was making

"Inuyasha don't do that come on it's my weakness and this is for Sango and Miroku" Kagome said as she laughed at his face and tried not to look at the face knowing she's give inn.

"what is it anyway? it smells great" Inuyasha asked getting a hold of himself

"it's a cake I picked up some mix while I was out but tell me all dogs love the smell of choclate why?"

"you did not just call me a dog" Inuyasha said as he took her into his arms

"what if i did?"

"you would have to pay the price" he said with a grin

"and what price do i have to pay"

"this one" he said as he grabbed alot of the batter in his hand and stuffed it into his mouth

"Inuyasha" she said but before she could finish her sentence he kissed her and let her taste the choclate batter through his mouth.

later that day

"Sango" Kagome said

"Kagome is everything okay" Sango asked

"yes I wanted to give you this it's kind of a tradition to get a cake when you get married even if it's a day late" Kagome said

"this is a cake?" Sango asked

"yes it is a chocolate cake with chocolate on the inside"

"really what's chocolate"

"it's that stuff that was in the box for Miroku remember"

"oh that stuff was good" Sango said

"try some"

"Okay" Sango took a piece of the cake and fell in love with it ( not literally)

"it's so good"

"here take it give some to Miroku too"

Sango nodded

"where's Inuyasha anyway" Sango asked when she had the cake in her hands

"he went to go practice with the tetsusaiga with a few attacks and everything"

"why don't you come with me I'm going to go and see Kaede maybe she can help you train you know with your miko powers"

"why not" Kagome said

"but first lets give Miroku this cake" Sango said

Kagome just smiled and nodded

"I'll go and give this to Miroku and you go to Kaede's I'll meet you"

"okay" Kagome said and she started walking to Kaede's hut

at Kaede's Hut

"Kaede?"

"Aye Child what is it"

"I have a question and a favor to ask"

"what would that be child" Kaede said putting down her arrows

"well have you heard of the jewel lately?"

"Ye do not have it"

"no it disappeared after Naraku died I was holding it while Ginta and Hakaku were fighting the poisonous insects and then it just disappeared right before my eyes"

"that is strange"

"but I have a favor could you help me gain my miko powers"

"I can help ye but I think ye should wait till after the baby is born"

"okay"

"I'm not feeling so good I think I will head home"

"okay child feel better"

"thank you Kaede and can you tell Sango i'm sorry for not waiting for her"

"Aye"

"thank you again Kaede"

a few minutes later

"Where is Kagome?" Sango asked when she came in to the hut

"she wasn't feeling very well so she decided to go home for a while"

"Oh"

at the house

Kagome just walked through the door and lyed down on the couch ( they got some things from the future like a kitchen and a bed, couch that stuff just not tv and stuff that relies on technology)and then when she just got somepeace and quiet then Inuyasha walked in the door

"hey Kagome you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine just a little sick right now"

"you want anything? how do you feel sick?"

"yeah a pain killer" Kagome said as she sat up on the couch

"huh?"

:Inuyasha have you thought about the jewel"

"don't you have it"

"no it disappeared but I have a feeling that I still have it but I don't"

"do you think it's in you again like when I first met you"

"I don't know and there isn't a way to tell anyway"

"what about Kaede did you see her"

"yes"

"what she say?"

"she doesn't really know anything she's going to look into it"

"Kagome are you okay" Inuyasha asked

"just in a little pain I will be fine" Kagome said getting up then when she went to walk her water broke ( **_dun dun dun_**)

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said

"my water just broke the baby is coming" Kagome said with a big smile

"I'll go get Kaede" Inuyasha said tripping over himself to get Kaede

"Kaede are there you better be" Inuyasha said

"aye Inuyasha what is it"

"Kagome is in labor" Inuyasha said in a out of breath tone from shock

"oh Kagome must be so excited" Sango said

"yeah whatever now come on"

"Sango I am going to need thy help"

"I be happy to help" Sango said Then Inuyasha knelt down and gestured Kaede to hop on his back

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could back to the hut but when they got there Inuyasha was forced out of the house

"Kagome will be fine Inuyasha but stay out" Kaede said then the door was slammed shut and Inuyasha went to go fetch Shippo and Miroku for help ( god is he desperate)

a few Hours later

Inuyasha was trying to tune out the screaming he could here from the house while walking back and forth making a hole in the ground from how many times he was going back and forth just then Sango and Kaede walked out of the house looking tired and upset ( I'm Evil you must learn that about me i always have twists heheh )

"what happened "Inuyasha asked running up to them a worried look on his face

"what's wrong? is Kagome okay? what about the pup? what happened?"

"Inuyasha..." Kaede said slowly

"what is it?"

"I am something to tell ye it involves thy pup" Kaede said

"what's wrong" Inuyasha asked

Hehehehhehehehhehhe i know i totally evil but the next chapter will come tomm. i'll do it tomm.k byezz

(:) im watching


	28. Is it twins,Triplets,or Quadruplets

"what's wrong" Inuyasha asked

then Kaede put a smile on her face you have a new born son and daughter just then there was another scream from the house

"what's that" Inuyasha asked

"it's Kagome" Sango said as she turned to the home

"I know it's Kagome but why is she screaming again"

then Kaede and Sango rushed back into the house and came back out a hour later

"Inuyasha I have good news" Sango said running out of the house

"what is it" Inuyasha asked

"you have a new baby girl and another son"

"Inuyasha you have four children" Miroku said with a grin (Sex offender!) "when you do something you do it right huh?"

"shut up Miroku is Kagome okay "Inuyasha asked Sango after he slapped Miroku to the ground

"yes she is fine but very tired"

"can I go see her"

"yes but first wait here for a second Kagome wants you to see them" Sango ran into the house and then Sango came out with Kaede both holding 2 babies.

"The one's Kaede was holding was the first set of twins ( you can say they were all twins) the girl pup has black hair with silver steaks and little dog ears on her head and the boy looks like a clone of Inuyasha the ones Sango were holding the girl looked like a clone of Kagome with little sliver ears on the top of her head with a little black spotat the tip of her ear and the boy had silver hair with black streaks and little ears at the top of his head ( they all had doggy ears K )

Inuyasha looked down at his children to him they looked so innocent, gentle, and fragile

"Here Inuyasha" Sango said putting the little girl with silver streaks in his arms and Kaede showed him how to hold her the little girl opened her eyes and looked up at her father with eyes filled with the same love, friend ship, concern, and innocents as Kagome did in her eyes

"can I go see Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after staring in his daughters Amber eyes

"sure go ahead" Sango said with a smile and Inuyasha walked to the house still caring his daughter still not believing he was a father

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he walked into the house

"Inuyasha" Kagome said above a whisperfrom up stairs but Inuyashastill heard her andclimbed the stairs to find Kagome on the bed with watered cloth on her head.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said walking over to her side and sitting on the side of the bed and grabbing her hand

"Nice Surprise huh?"Kagome asked looking up at him sweat all over her face her hair and bangs stuck to her wet paleface

"I wasn't expecting four pups I was expecting one"

"are you mad that we have five pups"

"where do you get the fifth pup?" Inuyasha asked looking at her confused as he adjusted the baby in his arms

"Shippo"

"oh Kagome I'm not mad that we have five pups I'm glad we have a full family."

Kagome smiled "is this one of ours?"

"you didn't see them?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her confused that she didn't recognize one of her own pups

"no I just heard I have four and i wanted you to see them before i did" Kagome said as she touched her babies head softly

"we have 2 daughter and 2 sons"

"this one is the first girl. Her and her brother came out about 5 minutes before the others"

"what should we name her?" Kagome asked

"how about Kokoro because when she first opened her eyes I saw Innocents, love, spirit and friendship in her eyes just like her mother"( by the way Kokoro means heart spirit, and will power)

"I think the name suits her very well" Kagome said playing with her daughters little ears.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked

"out side with Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo" Inuyasha said

"you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked as he pushed the hair out of her facewith one hand and the other holding the pup with ease as she slept in her fathers arms.

"how would you feel if 4 things just came out of you" Kagome said

"I don't really know" Inuyasha said with a smile

"you know how many times you had fought and got close to death with your wounds that's what it felt like only ten times worse cuz i had to push"

"that hurts but I'm a demon I can handle it your a..." Inuyasha was cut off

"a weak human I know" Kagome said interrupting him

"your not weak but I don't think you can deny that your a human"

"I guess not you caught me" Kagome said with a smile

"Inuyasha can I get some rest now that was really painful and very tiring"

"sure Kagome rest now" Inuyasha said running his hand through her hair and then she fell fast asleep then Inuyasha got up and walked outside to meet the others and tell them his little girls name

"Inuyasha ye and Kagome are truly lucky" Kaede said

"thank you" Inuyasha said not noticing what he said

Sango and Miroku gasped

"oh shut up" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha what are you going to name them all" Miroku asked

"well me and Kagome already have a name for this girl" Inuyasha said meaning the one he was holding

"what is it ?" Sango asked

"Kokoro" Inuyasha said

"what a beautiful name" Kaede said

Inuyasha just nodded while the baby was sucking on Inuyasha's clawed finger

"daddy where are they going to sleep" Shippo asked

"good point Shippo there isn't that many rooms in the house"

"Inuyasha will ye take your son while I go and get some cloth for them to where and Miroku will ye take her" (can you not guess who said that? good i was getting worried lol jk)

"Miroku don't you dare say or do anything to my daughter"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha like I have no Idea of what you are talking about

"Miroku they are just born please don't influence anything" Sango said

"I don't know what you are talking about" Miroku said

"you try anything monk and I will have your head on the wall" Inuyasha said ( awwww he is protective) then Kaede came back with a pink cloth and wrapped it around the girl Inuyasha was holding then she took the blue cloth and wrapped it around the boy Sango was holding and a green one around the boy Inuyasha was holding and a purple one around the girl Miroku was holding

"aw he fell asleep" Sango said as she gushed at the baby boy in her arms

"Inuyasha they are so cute" Sango said

Inuyasha smiled "I know I never imagined them this beautiful"

the next day

Inuyasha and Shippo were keeping the babies quiet

"Inuyasha" Kagome said walking down the stairs Kagome smiled when she saw her whole family right in front of her .her children and her husband

"Kagome how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked while picking the pup that looked like Kagome up

"they are all so cute" Kagome gushed over her children

"hey what about me" Shippo whined

"Shippo you know I love you as much as my other children"

"really?" he siad ina young voice that was high picthed

"Shippo I love you as much as my 4 others and the best part is you are old enough to help us take care of them too"

"really"

"yes you can help change them and feed them and..."Kagome was cut off

before Kagome could finish her sentence Shippo had bolted out the door Kagome just smiled and looked at Inuyasha

"nice touch"

"thank you" Kagome said picking up the boy that looked like Inuyasha

"what should we name these two?" Kagome asked

"I named our other girl you name these two and I'll name the other boy"

"okay then the little boy I am holding I want to name him **Inochi** ( it means life) and this little girl **Chikara** ( it means strength and power)

"what about him Inuyasha he doesn't have a name" Kagome said walking over to the little boy that had silver hair with black strips

"why don't we name him….. Fushigi ( that means mystery and i made this fic years ago and it's funny i can't believe i named him after Fushigi Yuugi lol if you need help understanding which ones are which just let me know)

"I think that name will fit him" Kagome said with a smile as she bent down to play with his hair a little

"I still can't believe I had four pups"

"well I think just by looking at them you can tell you had them" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha did you look this cute when you were a baby"

"I would think so since he looks just like me" Inuyasha said

"you were so cute" Kagome said gushing over the little baby in her arms

"were?" Inuyasha said

"you were and are cute" Inuyasha Kagome said as she went to kiss him but the little boy in her arms started to cry out to stop her "I guess he has more than your looks Inuyasha he wants all the attention"

Inuyasha smiled and laughed a bit But then realized "i don't want all the attention" but Kagome didn't hear him say it since she was gushing over the baby in her arms with his little ears as she tweaked them with joy gushing each time they tweaked. Inuyasha just sighed with a smile Kagome was defionatly be a good mother.

"Kagome you were so cute when you were a baby"

"the only difference is Inuyasha is she has your ears and my hair color is all" Kagome said just then Shippo jumped into the house panting and shutting the door hard behind him

"what's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked while warming some milk for the pups

"Slayers... are... coming" Shippo said ( the British are coming the British are coming)

(:) i know i keep making cliffies but i can't help it i promise the next chapter will come soon today is my last day off from school so it might take a while my parents take my school wrok seriously so i can't really update that much well byezz

(:) review I'm watching


	29. SLAYERS

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha

Last time:

"what's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked while warming some milk for the pups

"Slayers are coming" Shippo said in an out of breath tone ( the British are coming the British are coming)

This time :(i think)

"what" Inuyasha said as looked up at Shippo anger filling his eyes

"why? Shippo" Kagome asked with a shocked face

"the villagers saw me playing with the village boys and started yelling at me then they all went to get a weapon and then started chasing me" Shippo said as he jumped into Kagome's arms shaking as his arm was bleeding onto Kagome's Kimono sleeve

"Shippo your bleeding" Kagome siad as she looked at his arm it was a long gash and a deep one too no ordinary villager could of made it. _this wound is too persice to be a villager but Shippo said it was Slayers that came at first so did he mistake them for villagers by acciedent _ Kagome thought as she lifted up his sleeve and looked at the wound.

"they wounded you Shippo?" Inuyasha said as she he came closer to the two and expected the wound "it's deep Kagome you clean it okay make sure it doesn't get infected or anything alright soon he'll loose too much blood" Inuyasha said

"I will" Kagome said "but Shippo which was it that attacked you Slayers or Villagers"

"I...I donno they had such advanced weapons and armor but at first villagers were chasing me and then they were when the villagers stopped and got too tired and then they got at my arm" Shippo said with tears coming down his cheeks as he was truly afraid.

"it's alright Shippo your safe now" Kagome soothed him as she held him tighter

"Kagome you and the others stay here" Inuyasha said as he placed the pup back in a basinet "here just in case for protection alright" Inuyasha siad as he handed Kagome the Tetsusiga

"Alright. but Inuyasha you can't kill them you have a family now we can't make enimies like we used too" Kagome said as he grabbed the Tetsusiga.

"I won't I will just make sure they know what happens when they try to attack my family" Inuyasha said walking out the door and racing out to wherehe could smell Slayers.

Kagome put the baby that she had in her hands in the basinett and then placed a towel over Shippo's arm and put pressure on it to stop the blood enough to wrap the wound.

"Don't worry Shippo everything will be okay" she siad as she got the blood to lesson and started to wrap it with the kitchens first aid bandages.

A Half Hour Later

"mommy daddy has been gone for a while" Shippo said from the hold Kagome had on him and her four other pups in her arms as they sat in a corner huddeled together.

"I know Shippo he will be back soon" Kagome said as she could feel herself going over board with worry not just for Inuyasha but for her pups here they were a day old and already had their father in a battle.But suddenly there wereSlayers all around the house with torches yelling at them to get out of the hut or they would burn it down "Mommy!" Shippo said as he pushed his head into her

"it's okay Shippo I will take care of this okay protect your brothers and sisters okay" Kagome said putting them back in the bassinets

"okay Mommy" said with fear in his voice then Kagome picked up the Tetsusaiga from the table and opened the door to see a huddle of slayers in red and black armor with weapons of all kinds in hand.

Hey please read and reveiw im not sure if i like the next chapter so thats why this is so short


	30. the Leader and Inuyasha

Disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha or the Gang LIFE IS CRUEL!

Last time:

Kagome said putting them back in the bassinets

"okay Mommy" then Kagome picked up the Tetsusaiga and opened the door

Back with Inuyasha (before they made it to the house)

Inuyasha ran swiftly through the forestsmellling around trying tofind the slayers who tried to attack his family. once he was a little ways away from the house he was about a mile and the smell of them got stronger until he did a quick stop to see a large group infront of him. dressed in red and black armor with all kinds of weapons in hand with gas masks on there faces too. Inuyasha lookedthem all over and saw two little ones in the back onegirl one boy he could tell they were no more than eleven years old _just like Sango's life and i feel like i don't want to hurt them inperticular maybe it's becuase i'm a father. _Inuyasha thought as he looked at them with calm eyes

"What do you think you are doing by chasing my son" Inuyasha said angrilly as he got the fire back in his eyes and pushed his thoughts in the back of his head and started to growl angrily

"We are here to kill the demons that have been pestering this village" the leader said "if this demon has a son go find the mother we will kill every demon" the leader said "I shall take care of this demon."

"You are going no where near my family!" Inuyasha said as he lunged towards the slayers that were heading for the house he used **iron raver soul stealer** but didn't get all of them when he attacked and the rest headed for his house. _damnit i missed some and now they are going for the pups and Kagome i have to deal with this guy quickly god knows what they will do to them Kagome will be okay hopefully she looks human and they can't smell demon on her hopefully but the pups and shippo will be in danger. HOLD ON EVERYONE OKAY_

Inuyasha glared at the leader of the pack of slayers angrilly "if they touch one hair on my familys head i swear i'll kill you all so slow and painfully you'll wish for death!" Inuyasha said angrilly he soon felt himself losing control of his demon side _no i have to stay in control god knows what i'll do to the village and my family. _As Inuyasha was in his thoughts he didn't notice the leader of the slayers was coming at him but when Inuyasha noticed it was too late to dodge and was stabbed with a long spear just below the heart.

"hak" Inuyasha said as it peirced him just missing his lung on his left (i don't know if the lungs are above or below i wasn't good with anatamoy that didn't involve sex lolzz jk ) blood quickly spread through out his clothes and so much at one time _the blood is spilling so fast i'll pass out soon enough i'm being careless and when Kagome and my pups need me._ Inuyasha dropped to one knee holding his side and looked down in shame he knew he couldn't fight with his lung nearly peirced "i'll make a deal with you..."

"and what would that deal be for me not to kill all the demons in this village.just then Sango came running over the hill from where the house is. "Inuyasha" Sango said

"Sango what the hell are you doing here" Inuyasha said as he closed one eye in pain and held his side tighter

"it's Kagome the slayers are surrounding the house" Sango said as she saw all the blood seeping out of him but she knew not to say anything about it Inuyasha does get touchy.

"what" Inuyasha said as he stood up his legs weak and shaking but was trying to ignore it.just then the leader of the slayers noticed Sango. he stared at her looking her up and down making sure he didn't make any mistakes at her features.

"S..Sango" the leader said

"huh?" Inuyasha said

"Sango it's... me Kustu" the slayer said with a smile

"Kustu?" Sango said as shelooked at him skeptically for a moment and then Sango put a smile on her face

"Sango what are you doing here with this demon why didn't you slay him?" the leader said walking in front of her

"wait a minute where did you come from Sango I thought you were in the village with Miroku?"

"we saw the slayers come into town and the villagers told us they hired a team of slayers so I raced to your house but you weren't there and then I found Kagome guarding the door to the house I gave her some help but the slayers wouldn't listen to me Inuyasha you have to get back to the house quick I came to find you to get them out of the way" Sango said "i can't gith them either it's code"then Inuyasha turned to the leader and raised him in the air "YOU BETTER GET THEM AWAY FROM MY FAMILY" Inuyasha said ignoring the wound and the pain of moving so much and fast.

"why should I. I'm on a job. besides you should all die"

"Kustu!" Sango said getting mad

"what? your a slayer too you know a job is a job" Kustu said

"I do but Kagome and Inuyasha have committed no crime to be exterminated besides Kagome is human" Sango said

"Human?" Kustu said

"yes" Sango said

"I don't have time for this" Inuyasha said "YOU BETTER GET YOUR TEAM AWAY FROM MY FAMILY OR ELSE!" Inuyasha said

"Kustu If I have to I will go and get rid of them myself" Sango said

"you would break code for this demon"

"yes i would if i have to. Now you have to help Kagome and Inuyasha if you don't i will take out my rage on you or whats left of you when Inuyasha finishes" Sango said

"she should die too she mated with a demon she should die for that crime. filthy little bitch"

Inuyasha's rage enflamed and choked him till his face turned red and then started to smack his face with a free hand "you say anything like that about here and i swear to god, you better pray for help!" Inuyasha said as his eyes flashed red

Kustulooked over at Sango and relieved he couldn't win and sighed heavily for what air he could get into his lungs "fine i'll make them stop but not becuase of you becuase Sango had asked me" as Inuyashaput him down andwas dragged by Inuyasha back to the house.

Hey i still don;t know if i like it but tell me what you thin okay thanks

REVIEW PLEASE


	31. THe End of the Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the slayers and Kut

Last Time:

fine Kustu said as Inuyasha dragged Kustu with him back to his home.

Back with Kagome

"Get away from my house and my family" Kagome said as she stepped out of the house holding the Tetsusigia in her hands infront of her for protection.

"we are here to get rid of the demons that have been pestering you m'lady" one of them said (they don't notice that she is the mother of demons they really aren't that birght are they?lolzz)

"Look at her neck" another said as he pointed

"Mating marks!" the same one said

"She is one of the demons" another said

"get out of the way wench" another said angrilly as they lifted their weapons as a warning. Kagome just started swinging the Tetsusaiga around and got punched in the face but a tall man with a short beard and a mace for a weapon.Just then Inuyasha jumped in and went in front of Kagome "What did you do?" Inuyasha said angrilly as he growled a bit and was about to ripe their throats out. When one of them spoke.

"a demon we must exterminate him!" one of them said as they were about to charge and Inuyasha charge back when a stern voice stopped them.

"stand down!" the leader said

"what!" They said as they jerked their heads to the leader with shocked faces and wide eyes

"these demons aren't any harm" he said in a calm voice and closed his eyes like he couldn't look at them as they let a demon go free.

"how do you know chief?" one asked

"because of me!" Sango said coming into the picture

"Oh Miss Sango we didn't recognize you"

"Now Kustu Leave you have caused enough damage" Sango siad with a glare to all of them Unable to forgive what they did to a innocent couple and could of done to children_Kustu i will not forgive you if you would hurt them they did nothing wrong and the children are just born would you of really hurt themi never hurt any one even a demon unless they causedpromblems and never children _.Kustu just turned and left very mad with the rest of them at his sides

"Inuyasha" Kagome said clinging to him when he turned and faced her

"SH Kagome it's okay Sango took care of things this time but what did they do to you" Inuyasha asked pulling away to look at her face. Kagome just pointed to her cheek where a bruise was starting to form "I'll be okay Inuyasha but why were they here" Kagome asked

"the villagers hired them turns out there was more than one village of Slayers"

"Thank you Sango for taking care of this" Kagome said

"they wouldn't stop if I didn't but I have to go now me and Miroku have a date" Sango said with a sly smile

"but your already married" Kagome said

"so this time Miroku has a fair shot with me and know's what i like"Sango said with a smile while leaving Kagome just smiled.

"i think Miroku is rubbing off on her" Inuyasha siad

"i think so too but imagine if they have kids"

"if they have a boy he's not allowed near our daughters unless one of her brothers are with them at all times"

"i don;t think it will be that bad...Look who's protective over our pups already"

"how can i not i protect what i love" Inuyasha said with a smile as he kissed her brusied cheek and pulled her inside of their home.

"Mommy what happened to your face?" Shippo asked

"it's nothing Shippo is everyone in here okay"

"yeah everything was fine" Kagome went over the Bassinets to check on her pups but they were all asleep.

"looks like danger doesn't scare them" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha as he sat down at the table

"is it okay if I go back outside Mommy?"

"Okay but stay near the house okay where we can see you just in case alright?"

"why?"

"just stay near the house for today Shippo" Kagome said in a tired voice

"Okay Mommy" he said as he jumped out of the door

"you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sitting across from him

"yeah I'm fine" Inuyasha said in a calm and far away voice

"you don't sound fine" Kagome said

"it's nothing okay" Inuyasha said getting a little annoyed just then one of the pups started crying then Kagome got up and attended to him.

_'Kagome I didn't protect you enough I could have gotten you and the pups killed but you don't even think about what I couldn't do for you but what I did for you _Inuyasha thought

a few days later

Kagome was in Kaede's hut back to normal weight andappearence. Kaede had calledKagome to her hut because Kaede had given thought to the jewel and come with a conclusion.

"So Kaede do you have a idea about the jewel" Kagome asked

"AYE I do I think that it might be in ye like it was when ye first came here"

"but how can we know?" Kagome asked

"there is something ye can do to find out"

"what" Kagome asked

"follow me" Kaede said and she led Kagome out side to a big rock that was taller than Kagome.

"now Kagome hold out your hand and point to that rock and try to break it" Kaede said

"I'll try" Kagome held out her hand and fired away (literally) a purple light flashed out of her hand and melted the rock

"that proves it Kagome the jewel is in ye body and that would mean a jewel is in your pups too" Kaede said

"Kaede If I have the jewel in my body how can my pups have it too?" Kagome asked

"the same way they look like ye like ye's genetics the jewel was copied and turned into their own just as ye was when ye were born when ye's pups are old enough they will have very strong spiritual powers probably stronger than anyone can imagine."

"Thanks Kaede but I think I should go now the pups are still young and I'm afraid what mess Inuyasha is in with them" Kagome said

"your right" Kaede said with a big smile then Kagome was gone

Back at the house

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said opening the door to the house

"yeah what's wrong?" Inuyasha said putting down the bottles he was warming for the pups

"I just talked to Kaede and she says the jewel is inside my body and is in our pups too and they will have the strongest powers anyone has seen"

"I guess their names fit then" Inuyasha said with a smile

"Inuyasha what if they you know try to kill one another like you and Sesshomaru or something else like destroy the world like Naraku I mean Inuyasha I..." Kagome was cut off ( she has such confidence in them)

"Kagome calm down they will be fine I promise we will teach them how to use their power for good and all that so they won't do any of that okay so just relax" Inuyasha said pulling her into a embrace and kissed her four head

"they _will _be fine Okay" Inuyasha siad soothingly

"Okay"

"so how much trouble did you get yourself into with them?" Kagome said

"please save me you are stronger then me please be my savior" Inuyasha said joking with her

"I shall save you and feed the pups" Kagome said pointing her hand in the air then Kagome started feeding them one at a time

( and they lived happily ever after)

**End**

**Well thats's it i hope you all liked it i really liked writing it. i have a sequal written well a begining anyway but im not sure if i should post it tell me what you think okay.**

**Yes?**

**No? **

**(:) i'm watching you **

**Review Please tell me was the last chapter rushed?**


	32. Sequal title

Authors Note

Hey all my Reviewers I just want to take this moment and thank you all for reviewing my story it really means a lot and to hear you all to say that you liked it makes me feel even more special. Lolzz I would say all the names that have reviewed me and thank you all personally through this but I might miss one and you might yell at me and say why didn't you thank me so im just saying to everyone THANK YOU!

And also I will try to have the sequel up soon god willing I have the rest of the week off so I'll try but I have to my close friends read my stuff before I post it so it might take a while for me to get a hold of them the end of the year we have a lot of state tests and crap like that I hate SCHOOL! But I would like to tell you all the name of the sequel story it will either be "Sequel to Valentines Day" (totally unoriginal or) "That was only the Beginning" tell me what you guys think you can decide I like giving my reviewers choices and Rights YAY rights lolzz ok im done now so review one more time okay

(:) im watching


	33. Author's Note2

Hey everyone it's me once again and I just wanted to tell everyone about my new story it is posted for some reason it doesn't say that it is so u have search by it's title it's listed there it's called as I posted "that was only the beginning" I only have three reviews so I want to know if anyone's looked at it or if I should re do it or not oh well let me know at my new story.

Love Waterandsky04

(:) i'm watching you


End file.
